The Dance
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: Magic Kaito side of Perfect Weekend Notes for the school dance? A date? And an incident in a closet? A murder! Warnings and roses! A kiss! Stalkers! Dress up! The End! File 8 up Continued in "The Sun Is Rising Again!"
1. The Dance

Here it is. This was my first Gosho fic I ever started writing. I hadn't put it up because I got sidetracked with Weekend and Wish and then all that has come after. Hope you enjoy the show.

-MagicBulletGirl

P.S. Again the lines mean where the story separates.

* * *

"In this part I will annoy Inspector Nakamori!" announced Kid.

"Don't you always?" Aoko rolled her eyes.

* * *

File 1. The Dance

* * *

Aoko woke up to a dreary gray Thursday morning. She walked down the stairs all ready for school to find her father just coming home.

"Late night Dad?"

"Yeah, it was that Kaitou Kid," he said, followed by a string of curses and swears. "Anyway, he stole that jewel exhibit that was on loan from England. He had to make it late too. A heist at 2:22 a.m. every week won't make my life any easier."

"I expect Hakuba-kun was extremely displeased."

"Extremely," replied her father, "I need some sleep. You should get to school."

"Okay, bye Dad." She walked toward the door expecting a reply. She turned around and saw her father asleep at the kitchen table.

_Oh Dad, why don't you stop chasing Kid? _

She walked out the door and halfway there met up with Kaito. He was yawning and looked more worn for wear than usual.

_He looks tired too._

"Hi Aoko. Don't you get cold in that skirt?"

"Not at all... by the way-" she was interrupted by a sudden draft, which was definitely not caused by the wind.

"Pink huh? Oh what were you saying?"

Aoko felt her temper rising, "that you looked tired but I guess," her temper peaked, "you're fine!"

The chase was on, all the way to school.

_Great, my second chase this morning!_ He grinned to himself.

* * *

Once the class settled down the teacher began that day's lesson...

"Hakuba!" yelled the teacher.

"Yes madam?"

"Wake up please. Will you read the passage we're on?"

"Huh... yes," he read it.

"Very good,' said the teacher and she moved on to her next prey.

"Maybe next time you chase Kid late into the night, it would be best if you stayed home," whispered Akako who sat next to him.

"You were there," he replied, "Kuroba was too."

Aoko's ears perked up to the conversation behind her. "You mean Kaito was out late to see Kid?"

"Oh yeah he was there all right, why else would he be sleeping right now?"

Aoko looked from Hakuba to Kaito, "No, he's not." He was sitting in front of Hakuba and next to Kaito and appeared to be watching the board. "Kaito?"

He didn't move. He remained looking forward with his chin in his hand. Hakuba then hit the back of Kaito's head and something like eye caps fell off. Kaito's real eyes were closed.

He turned to them and cracked open his eyes. "Hey guys. No I wasn't there last night, and Hakuba the reason I'm tired is because I stayed up all night practicing a new trick."

_Which I spent early morning last night playing on you and Inspector Nakamori._

He gave everyone a mischievous grin.

* * *

Lunchtime came around.

"So Kaito are you going to show me your new trick?"

Kaito looked at Aoko, "I don't know if I can show it to you now." He looked at the sky, "I need a big audience for it. If you can think of one coming up soon I'll show it to you then." He smiled at her.

_Why is it that that smile, no matter what, always makes me feel at ease?_

That night Aoko's father walked into the house steaming.

"What is it Dad?"

"That Kid is going to turn us all into insomniacs! He gave back the jewels and left a note, in my cigarettes!" He lay the paper on the counter.

_On a day before the Sun and after the Sun a jewel of War will disappear 5 and minus 11 after 1412._

_-The Phantom Thief Kid. _

The grinning monocle-ed head laughed at her.

"Is this the original?"

"Uh yeah, I've collected all of them." He looked a bit nervous.

"Isn't that a bit obsessive?"

"No. No not really..."

Aoko raised an eyebrow. "Good night Dad."

* * *

The next day on the way to school...

"So Aoko have you thought of an event coming up so I can show you my new trick?"

"No, because I doubt you want to compete with Kid."

"Oh next Saturday?" _Yep I'm busy._

"I didn't know its next Saturday. How did you know?"

"Oh well the note was in the newspaper this morning and after and before Sunday means next Saturday."

Aoko thought about that for a second, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

They approached the school to see people passing out flyers at the entrance.

"What's this?" Aoko took one and read it.

"The costume club is hosting a dance, didn't you know about it? They announced it last week." Kaito frowned at Aoko.

"I don't have to pay attention to every school event." Then an idea hit her. "The dance is next Saturday, you can do your trick then!"

Kaito looked at her; she had the cutest most adorable look on her face right then. She really was too excited.

_Shoot, I can't do it then! I'll be at the heist. But then again, a dance with Aoko... and Kid can be in two places at once. Can't he?_

Unfortunately then the bell rang for class and if they didn't run they'd be late.

Of course, Kaito never cared for that sort of thing so right now was as good a time as any for him to have fun.

'Flip...'

Their classmates looked on.

"Red's a nice color on you!" he yelled over his shoulder.

The classmates shouted, "Someone hand her a mop!" "Run Kaito!" They placed bets as to how long it would take and whether or not he would be hit, which was rare of course.

Aoko got to the cleaning closet first and cornered Kaito.

"How are you going to escape this time Kuroba!" yelled Hakuba.

"Like this!" Kaito grinned and pulled out of a puff of smoke a bundle of white roses. "To you my dear," he handed them to Aoko.

Aoko was caught off guard. She took the bouquet carefully, unsure of what was going to happen to it.

Nothing did.

"A notes attached," he whispered as he walked past her.

She found it among the roses and pulled it off. Suddenly the roses disappeared and a dozen doves took their place.

The teacher walked in and called the class to order.

Aoko put the note in her pocket as she walked back to her seat.

The doves in the meantime took their place perching on Kaito's shoulders.

* * *

The morning seemed to go by ever more slowly with each passing minute.

The teacher was droning and most of the students were snoring.

It was then when Aoko remembered the note she put in her pocket.

She took it out and looked at the little envelope. A smiling Kaito looked back at her.

_I wonder what it says. Probably that I should lose some weight or something mean like that _she frowned.

She opened it and was slightly shocked.

While she was in her thoughts, she sort of forgot Kaito sat right next to her and could see her clearly when she finally opened the note. He was glad he sat next to her, it made watching her without noticing so much easier. He was a little nervous about the note actually... he wasn't sure just what she would say.

* * *

Aoko

Would you please do me the honor of allowing me to take you to the costume dance? Don't worry about your costume, I'll give it to you the day of the dance. Please say yes.

- Kaito

_

* * *

I can't say no. That would be rude. But then what if he's expecting that we go as more than just friends. Does he like me? He only pulls up my skirt enough... Aoko what are you thinking?! Kaito doesn't like you like that! At least I wish he did. No! I didn't just think that!_

Aoko blushed madly at the thought.

Kaito laughed silently as he watched her expressions go from thoughtful, to embarrassed, to finally thoroughly confused.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch.

"Aoko?"

"Hakuba?" Aoko turned to see him just catching up to her.

"Hi Aoko I was just wondering if you have a date for the dance yet and if you don't do you want to come with me?"

Kaito and Akako caught up with the pair.

_What? I don't want to go with Hakuba._

Akako spoke up then, "Hakuba why are you asking Aoko to the dance? I thought you'd want to go with me. Plus you could have been a squirrel." She shot him a deliciously sweet and dangerous smile that made Hakuba falter.

Kaito looked on at the situation playing before him. He was silent and playing poker face. Underneath the façade, he was very worried.

_Why doesn't he say anything?_ thought Aoko, He _could easily bail me out, why doesn't he?_

Then it dawned on her, Kaito was waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Hakuba but I'm... I'm already going with Kaito."

Her face was red with disbelief at her statement.

"Well Hakuba," said Akako after what seemed like an eternity, "You'll just have to go with me." She grabbed him by his tie and pulled him away.

Hakuba looked back at Kaito. _He can't be at the dance and heist at the same time! He's going to disappoint her!_

Akako smiled to herself, _Kaito you just might win with this one._

Kaito and Aoko were left alone.

"So you'll go to the dance with me?" asked Kaito.

"Sure why wouldn't I? You're my best friend and..."

_I never hate spending time with you._

"Great, thanks Aoko. I wasn't sure you would."

"You're welcome," she smiled, "So what are our costumes going to be?"

"That's a surprise. You'll just have to wait," he started to walk off.

"Kaito get back here! You tell me what you have planned!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

She ran after him. She almost caught him a couple of times, but was sidetracked with all the tricks he played on her.

_She's so cute when she's trying to catch me. _

_That's why I love her. _

Kaito blushed slightly at that thought.

-Finis-


	2. A Day To Remember

It was a Friday night and unless you had a date, there really wasn't anything else to do. However, that was if you were a normal high school student and Kuroba Kaito was anything but a normal high school student.

So tonight, he was sitting in the middle of a pile of radio equipment in the room under the house, looking at a couple of TV sets and every other minute referring to his computer.

His hair stuck out at odd ends from the earphones he was wearing.

The radio program he was picking up now was a very private show.

He just wished they knew he was listening.

So to make it fair, he laughed.

lll

Part 2: A Day to Remember

lll

The Kaitou Kid Task force sat listening to the speaker of the cryptology department. He was new to the force, fresh from college and the academy. Some of the officers were wondering why this rookie was speaking but the smart ones knew, from experience at least.

In your first week, _never_ play a game of straws.

Inspector Nakamori endured hearing the stuttered meaning of Kid's message. Only to find out they didn't know anything.

"Umm..." fidgeted the rookie, "Kid – is - is def- definitely planning to - to steal the Red Stone of Aries – umm - the God of War - next - next Saturday."

Nakamori looked at him, "And the time, Officer Kuraki?"

"Well," Kuraki was wishing for a swift death at this point, "We don't... uh... know."

Nakamori blew a gasket, "He gave you _numbers_ didn't he?"

Officer Kuraki looked at his peers for help; none came.

At least, that's what he thought.

A woman, also from the cryptology department, promptly stood up. She was actually the only woman in the cryptology department. She was also the only woman to participate in any of the Task Force meetings in a long time. Kid was well known for his charming of women, well before his disappearance, and that precaution was only until recently revised.

"The numbers are vague. Added across 1412 equals eight, and 511 equals seven. But it is not that simple because of the 'and minus.'"

"And minus? I thought we had already decided the "and" was insignificant," miffed the head of the Cryptology department.

The woman's face hardened. "Kid does not put words in his messages for kicks. Everything has meaning. If you change 1412 to military time, it means 2:12 pm. Then we have the '5 and minus 11.' Kid rarely has a heist during the day so you can assume you add 5 to 2 and you get 7 o'clock, 12 minus 11 gives you 01."

Everyone was looking at her, some in awe, and some in 'geez can't believe a woman figured that out before me.'

"Kid will strike at 7:01 p.m."

The boldness of her statement made some of her peers snicker and smirk.

"Well then, Officer.. er... Suna. We'll all see next Saturday if you're right. Don't worry about being wrong, it wouldn't be the first time Kid has outsmarted us." Inspector Nakamori threw the other officers a '_you_ haven't caught him yet' look. He gave Officer Suna a reassuring smile.

Then from the open skylight came a deafening laugh as the dove flew overhead and disappeared.

It is safe to assume that after that Nakamori was finished cursing Kid, most of the task force started filing papers to move to a different department after next Saturday.

lll

Kaito ended up going to bed rather late. He lay on his bed and listened to the radio while he thought about a few things, Aoko mainly.

_**I want somebody to share, share the rest of my life**_

_**Share my innermost thoughts, know my intimate details...** _

_Aoko..._

_**Someone who'll stand by my side, and give me support**_

_**And in return, she'll get my support...**_

_Would she really stand by me?_

_**She'll listen to me, when I want to speak**_

_**About the world we lie in and life in general...**_

_Would she want to, if she knew the truth?_

_**Though my ideas maybe wrong, the may even be perverted**_

_**She'll hear me out, and won't easily be converted,**_

_**To my way of thinking, in fact she'll often disagree**_

_**And in the end of it all, she will understand me...**_

_No. She shouldn't have to know. She shouldn't have to understand..._

lll

A few streets down, not too far from Kaito's home lay Aoko in bed. She coincidently was also listening to the radio...

_**I need somebody who cares for me passionately, **_

_**with every thought and with every breath...**_

_If only he did... or maybe he does but... he can't tell me? That's not right, Kaito's never been afraid to tell me what he thought._

_**Someone who'll help me see things in a different light, **_

_**All the things I detest I will almost like**_

_Umm... I don't like Kid, but I tolerate him. At least when Kaito is talking about him._

_**And when I'm asleep, I want somebody,**_

_**Who will put their arms around me and kiss me gently...**_

_Kaito._

Two streets down –

_Aoko._

lll

The next morning...

Kaito cracked his eyes open and was immediately blinded by the light coming in through the window.

"Ahhh!"

He fell off his bed.

As he climbed back on, he noticed the time.

"Aww geez! It's already noon... MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?"

He received no reply.

Surprisingly he did hear people laughing... very softly.

"Mom?"

He walked into his living room and saw that his mother had company over.

"Hi honey, did you just wake up?" his mother smiled at him.

He looked over at his mother's company. His face reddened.

"Yeah. Hi Aoko."

He stood there in hi pajamas, his hair a complete wreck. Aoko couldn't help but think how adorable he looked.

She blushed at the thought.

"Good morning."

She kept her head down so he wouldn't see her blushing.

"Don't just stand there Kaito. Go get ready and then you can take Aoko-chan out for breakfast, uh... I mean lunch."

"Oh... right."

He walked out of the living room and went to shower.

_Why is Aoko over?_

lll

Back in the living room, Aoko was talking with Kuroba-san.

"Does he look like that every morning?" asked Aoko.

Kuroba-san smiled, "Yes, I have some pictures too; sometimes he's too sleepy to notice me taking them."

She went over to the bookcase in the living room, pulled out a photo album and handed it to Aoko.

Aoko opened it once Kuroba-san was seated next to her.

The first picture was one of Toichi and a three-year-old Kaito asleep in bed. They looked absolutely adorable in their pinstriped pajamas and their hair all over the place.

"Wow," said Kuroba-san, "it's been a long time since I looked through these."

They continued looking at the photos, so engrossed in them they didn't notice when Kaito was already behind them and saying, "You know that really isn't one of my better sides."

Aoko turned around and was less than three inches from his face. She started to blush as she realized how their breathing was in time and how he looked so calm in comparison to what she could only imagine her face looked like.

"Oh, I'm sorry Aoko," he backed up.

_Her cheeks match her shirt :::grin:::_

Kaito's mom looked back and forth between the two teens and smiled, "Okay Kaito, why don't you get out of the house now. I need to clean and you're being here and underfoot, exploding confetti everywhere doesn't help my job at the least."

"Okay, okay Mom, I'm out," he turned to Aoko, "Come on, lets go get some lunch. My treat."

They walked out of the house and headed down the street in a sort of silence that they hadn't really had before.

"How long were you at my house?" Kaito finally asked.

"Oh not that long. I just felt like coming over. My house was kind of empty..."

"Well then I'm glad my small family can be of service."

They finally reached the café and found a seat. A nice waitress came up to them and smiled, "Hi, what can I get for you two today?"

Aoko looked at the waitress, she was young and seemed to be quite taken by Kaito's seemingly simple ordering skills. She smiled as she jotted down the order and walked off flustered and smiling. During the entire time, she felt a twinge in her stomach. It was a feeling she had felt before, growing more and more in the past year. She knew what it was and was instantly ashamed.

_What am I jealous for? He isn't my boyfriend. Heck all we seem to be are friends. Or are we? He never looks up any other girl's skirts, but he is often caught peeping into the girls' locker room._

Aoko sighed and noticed Kaito looking at her. "Umm what is it Kaito?"

He turned away quickly, "Oh, nothing. Just wondering something."

"And what's that?"

"Oh well, just if after this you want to go see a movie?"

They did that often and it wasn't unusual, but now, with the dance and everything she could only guess what he meant.

"Umm sure, I've been wanting to see that one movie that just came out awhile ago."

"That sounds fine."

He didn't even have to ask what movie she meant, he knew. What he did not know at that moment was what she was thinking.

He was about to ask Aoko something when the waitress came back to the table. The eggs and pancakes looked fantastic and the cappuccinos looked as if the froth would spill over any moment.

"Thank you," said Aoko.

"You know, I noticed you must be new working here," said Kaito suddenly.

The waitress looked at him a little surprised, "How did you know?"

"The way you were carrying the tray, you thumb was pointed away from you. It's supposed to be towards you. You're more likely to spill doing it that way."

She became really flustered then, a guy about two years younger than her was telling her how to do her job. "Thank you but this has worked just fine for me for the past three days." She stormed off in a huff.

Kaito watched her storm off and smiled, "So Aoko what's this new movie about?"

"Why did you do that?" Aoko's face was frowned.

"Do what?"

"Just talk down to her like that!"

A clatter sounded through out the café.

"Oh, did I?" he looked at the waitress who had just dropped a plate of soup. "I thought I was giving her some friendly advice."

"But the way you said it was extremely rude."

"I'll leave her a good tip, sound fine?"

"No! You should apologize!"

A moment of awkwardness fell over them.

"I thought you didn't like her," said Kaito quickly.

"Eh – what?" surprised.

"It looked like you didn't like her. Do you know her from somewhere?"

"I've never met her in my life. Have you?"

"Nope."

Silence fell as they turned to their meals.

_Did he catch on, does he know?_

_Geez, try to make it seem like I'm not interested in a girl and what does she do, bite my head off._

"Look Aoko I'm sorry..." he started.

"No, no it's fine." The warm chill in her voice made Kaito's spine tingle.

Silence engrossed them again.

Aoko stood up; she was finished with her meal and started walking towards the exit.

_Darn it all._

Kaito pulled out his wallet, threw a twenty down on the table and went after Aoko.

lll

Inspector Nakamori arrived at the scene the heist was to be at, it was a building just north a block from the Tokyo Tower. The owner was another rich man with another big security system that was about to be upgraded within the next two weeks with the usual lasers, cages, three inch steel room and even a couple of rockets this time.

All this did little to add hope to the owner's hope Kid would fail. Kid was the ultimate magician, he rarely failed and if he did, he made up for it at the next heist with walking on air or what not. Kid was considered by many to be more than human and the owner believed that.

Inspector Nakamori sat back on the sofa in the display room watching the man pace back and forth. He'd seen this scene played out before him many times.

3...2...1...

"Inspector Nakamori! Are you sure you are going to be able to protect the stone?"

"Yes and calm down. You have two weeks to prepare, and even if the stone is stolen it will be returned."

_That's more than we usually get... wonder what he has planned..._

The owner turned and went into his office.

He looked up at the portrait of his late wife. Kudara Miho. The jewel had been hers. An heirloom in her family passed from woman to woman. Now there was nothing. He could not let Kid have it.

No matter what.

lll

Kaito caught up with Aoko.

And walked right past her.

He kept on walking until...

"Kaito! Stop walking so fast! It was your idea to go to the movies and you have to take me -"

He turned around to face her so quickly she stopped talking. For a brief moment, she saw seriousness on his face that she had never seen before. It was not harsh but rather... soft... and partly hidden, like that one time he had dressed up as Kid.

As quickly as it came, it disappeared, and he smiled at her as he walked to close the gap between them.

"I just wanted to see if you still wanted to hang out."

"When don't I?" she snapped.

_What am I thinking? I can't let him know! Wasn't I just mad at him?_

"Never, and it's the same for me," Kaito smiled.

They got to the movie theater just in time.

lll

Two hours later Kaito and Aoko walked out of the movie theater. Kaito stretched, he never liked staying in one position for too long.

_He's so fidgety. _

Aoko smiled. "So what did you think of the movie?"

Kaito thought for a moment. The film turned to be sort of romantic, but it had enough action to keep men interested. It was just his turn of luck that the film revolved around a detective who had to lie and runaway from his one and only love, whom he hadn't told he loved her, to protect her from a huge crime syndicate after him because he knew something. In the end, the syndicate went down and he was able to tell her everything. A lot of stress in that relationship, lots of crying and anger too. Fortunately for the detective, the girlfriend took it well and they lived happily ever after.

_If only I had some kind of insurance, Aoko wouldn't freak out over me being Kid... _

"Well, it was okay, I thought the boyfriend was right in keeping his girlfriend from the truth."

"What are you talking about!? She still was in danger; it was only because she saved that syndicate member's life that she didn't die."

"But would it really have helped, to know, they might have then killed her because she looked nervous."

"Despite that a lie is a lie, if she's so forgiving good for her, but to me a lie is like stealing. Stealing someone's trust."

_But... but what if..._

"What if he tried giving it back, like the Kaitou Kid, would you take it back? Trust is a hard thing to throw away. It hurts."

It might have been that his poker face was a bit thin at that point or that Aoko was reading between the lines, maybe both.

"Do you have something to tell me Kaito?"

Kaito realized he'd slipped up, "Uhh..no. I was just wondering what you would do, hypothetically speaking."

He started walking a little away form her, "Come on, lets get some ice cream."

_He's changing the subject..._

"Just don't do anything to the server!" Aoko yelled as she caught up with him.

* * *

Well that was the second chap. Hope you guys enjoyed it. 

Fire, Bethany, Private, Yume and Vash, thanks for reviewing.

The song is Depeche Mode "Somebody"

The Movie is an allusion to Detective Conan cause I was bored.

I'm going to be posting hints of the rest of the story soon. If you guess about it on the reviews I'll email you to tell you if you're right.

* * *

First One: 

Kaitou's Hint: A sneaking, a stalking.

Until Next Time - JAA!

Theme song here.


	3. Pancakes, Rumors and Shadows

Aoko lay on her bed thinking.

After a long conversation with her best friend, Keiko, it was all she could do.

Just lay there and think about just what had happened last night.

lllll

Flie.3 Pancakes, Rumors and Shadows

lllll

**Kaito and Aoko got back at her house a bit late. Not that it mattered; her father was probably at the office or in his room, asleep. **

"**So did you have fun today?" asked Kaito as they walked onto the porch and turned to face each other. **

**Kaito was standing a bit closer than usual but Aoko didn't mind.**

**After the ice cream, the impromptu street magic show, a light dinner of dessert and coffee at the Starbucks and a few hours playing at the park, Aoko had no choice but to say "Yes."**

**She smiled and he grinned back at her. **

"**You know you look really nice in that dress."**

**The porch wasn't lighted very well and Aoko was glad.**

**Otherwise, Kaito would have seen her blushing.**

**The dress he was talking about was a black one he had put on her for that magic show. She had liked it so much she protested when Kaito was going to put her back in the clothes she had been wearing. **

"**Well I'm glad you let me keep it."**

**She noticed Kaito stepping forward, "Well, I should give you back this."**

**He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and they were engulfed in a cloud of blue smoke. When it cleared, she saw Kaito holding her clothes from earlier. **

"**Thank you," she said as she took her clothes from his hands.**

"**You're welcome," replied Kaito.**

**She looked up at Kaito, he looked a bit nervous, "Maybe we can do something later this week?"**

**Aoko felt a certain tension in the air suddenly, "Yeah that sounds like fun..."**

**They stood there for a while looking at each other, inches apart, Kaito leaning a bit into her.**

"**Well then," Kaito said finally, relaxing, "I think I'll be getting home."**

**Kaito started walking off the porch, "Bye," called Aoko after him.**

**He turned around walking backwards, "See you later," he called and then turned and walked away. **

**As he did, she became aware of how quickly her heart was beating, watching him disappear into the darkness. **

lllll

The phone call from Keiko had come mid-afternoon. Aoko had been washing the dishes when she picked up.

"Hello, Nakamori residence. Aoko speaking."

"Aoko-chan? Hey, is it true?"

"Is what true?" asked Aoko.

"That Kaito-kun almost kissed you last night."

Aoko dropped the pan she had been scrubbing.

Keiko heard the thud, "Aoko-chan? Hey Aoko-chan! Are you there?"

"Umm... yeah I'm here. Where did you hear that nonsense?"

"I just got a call from Kimi-kun. She said that, according to rumors, you and Kaito were on a date yesterday, all day, and when he took you home it seemed as if he was going to kiss you."

"But nothing happened!"

"Exactly!" replied Keiko, "Now, Aoko, I want you to be honest with me because I'm your best friend and I tell you everything... how much do you like Kaito?"

Aoko stared at the phone in her hand, "What makes you think I like Kaito?"

She was blushing at this point.

"Well it's obvious that you do."

"It is not!"

"Then you admit it right?"

"I never said I did or I didn't!"

"Then there's a possibility right?"

Aoko gasped exasperated, "But, it's not as if he likes me!"

"Well, has he said he doesn't like you? I assume that he hasn't. There's still a possibility on his end."

_He has been acting nicer to me since he asked me to the dance..._

"And just how am I going to find that out."

"Well, you just think of every moment you've spent with him. If it all adds up to him liking you, go for it. There really is nothing to lose."

"Keiko, there is so much to lose."

"And you won't know if you lost or found something until you do."

"Listen Keiko, my Dad's going to be home soon and I want the house to be clean. I can't talk right now, so I'll call you later, okay?"

Keiko sighed, "All right. Call me if anything happens okay?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Aoko hung up. The house was already clean but she didn't feel like talking with Keiko more. Especially if she was pushing the conversation into a rather uncomfortable direction, when would she and Kaito get together?

Now Aoko was lying on her bed thinking of everything.

Actually, lying was not the right word.

Her hair hung off the side of the bed, her feet were in the air and her hands were on her stomach.

She was in a funk and, usually, imitating Kaito's erratic movement helped.

Usually.

_What had Kaito been thinking? Was he really going to kiss me then?_

_But there were other times he could have kissed me, but didn't. Like during the ski trip, or during our date when I proved he wasn't the Kaitou Kid, or..._

There were other times and other dates, but this time it had seemed as if his attention was entirely focused on Aoko, and except for the fight earlier, he hadn't been mean to her all day.

_But that doesn't mean anything. Kaito can't like me... I'm just his best friend._

_I really hate this._

lllll

The doorbell ringing awoke her from her thoughts.

_I don't want to talk with anyone. _

She looked at the time. The clock read 7:30.

She got up and walked downstairs, the doorbell ringing all the while.

"Hold on! I'm coming!"

_Damn people, I'll just slam the door on them, maybe they'll go away._

She opened the door and spoke out, without seeing whom it was, "We don't want any," and slammed the door.

The doorbell rang again.

She opened it and saw...

_Kaito..._

"That's a nice hello," commented Kaito as he held a rose out to her.

"For me?"

He nodded yes.

_You always do such nice things._

She took the rose and immediately a flurry of confetti, and snowy petals flew into the air.

She felt Kaito walk past her.

"You know it's rude to let yourself in!"

Kaito's voice called out from the kitchen, "Well, now we're even."

Aoko closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

There was Kaito already heating a pan, making some coffee, and mixing something in a bowl.

"What are you doing, Kaito?" Aoko asked, as she walked towards the stove.

"Making pancakes."

Aoko looked at him, "Why?"

Kaito stopped and turned to look her in the eye, "I figured you were probably home alone, and being the idiot you are, I knew you wouldn't be doing anything _so_ I came and decided to make you breakfast for dinner," he grinned and winked.

He turned back to making the pancakes, leaving Aoko blushing.

"So, your dad's been working a lot lately, huh?"

"Yeah, they plan to really capture Kid this time. Dad was saying they were even trying to find that detective, Kudo Shinichi, I think his name was, to capture Kid. But they haven't been able to contact him."

"Kudo, huh?"

"Yeah, he was the closest to ever catch Kid! He saved the clock tower from him too."

Kaito turned to her with one eyebrow raised.

_I don't remember that..._

"Listen to you; you sound like a fan-girl."

"So? He's been the closest to capturing Kid," she walked and sat down at the table, "If Kid was captured, I wouldn't have to see Dad tired all the time or worry that he's going to have a heart attack one of these days."

Kaito withdrew a bit, "Here are your pancakes."

Aoko looked at Kaito but couldn't see anything hinting as to what he was feeling.

He poured her some coffee and placed the cup in front of her. She watched as he poured in the cream and sugar.

He smiled at her, "Here you go, a cup as sweet as you."

Aoko blushed. _It's just Kaito._

He served himself and sat down. He noticed Aoko looking at him.

"What's up?"

"You forgot the butter and syrup."

Kaito looked at the table, "You're right."

There was a loud crack and suddenly there was butter, syrup, and whip cream on the table, right in front of her.

Kaito looked as if he hadn't moved an inch.

"I won't even bother asking how you do that."

Kaito smiled, "Maybe one day I'll have a reason to tell you."

_Huh?_

Aoko started eating and so did Kaito.

"So what are we going as to the costume party?" Aoko asked trying to catch Kaito off guard.

"I told you already, you'll know the day of the dance."

"You keep me in the dark way too much."

_More than you know..._

lllll

When they finished Aoko surveyed the kitchen, "Now there's a mess."

She turned on the faucet, began cleaning and then realized Kaito was standing very close, watching her, smiling.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm cleaning."

"Why?"

"Because I had this place clean until you came over."

He reached for an extra sponge and started cleaning the bowl with the mix in it.

Aoko started at him, "What are you doing?"

"Helping."

"Why?"

"Because I made the mess."

"I can do it myself."

"Are you sure?"

He put down the bowl and squirted water at her.

"Kaito, don't start!"

He splashed her again.

She grabbed the spray and the water fight commenced.

lllll

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting on the couch perfectly dry. Aoko had given Kaito one of her father's old shirts and she put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"This is all entirely your fault."

"Yeah, well, I can't resist some fun."

They eventually settled down and watched a movie.

They were almost dozing off when the door slammed.

"Aoko!" called her father.

"In the living room!" she called, blowing out Kaito's ear.

_Hey girl..._

He walked in, "It's late. He should be home and you should be asleep."

"What are you talking about?" Kaito said and then he noticed the time.

"Whoa! It's almost twelve."

"We have school in the morning!"

Nakamori watched a little shocked as the teenagers ran to the bathroom.

They came out with clothes in their hands and Kaito went out the door yelling behind him, "See you tomorrow!"

The door closed behind Kaito.

A moment later, it opened.

Kaito walked back in.

"Ahem..." he was blushing slightly, "I believe these are yours, Aoko."

He handed her the clothes that he had accidentally walked out with and took his shirt from her hands.

"Goodnight."

The door closed for the third time that night.

Nakamori looked at Aoko.

"I won't even ask what that was about," as he walked to the kitchen.

Aoko was left alone in the living room, thoroughly dazed.

lllll

Outside, a group of teens heard the commotion and watched Kaito exit the house.

They saw him hold up Aoko's clothes, taken aback.

They saw him walk back in and then come out holding his shirt.

Whispers exploded.

"_What do you think happened?"_

"_This verifies it."_

"_They're definitely going out."_

"_What do you think happened?"_

"Something I wish I saw," said one of the more ecchi boys.

The girls turned and glared at him.

"I said that a little too loud, huh?"

lllll

Kaito got home awhile later.

_What am I going to do?_

There were currently three problems bothering him.

lll

First, was the fact he was in love with Aoko. That was possibly the most important one because once they started going out it would be only a matter of time until she knew.

lll

Second, was the fact that they wanted Kudo Shinichi at his next heist.

lll

Third, was the difficult quandary of being at the dance and the heist and the same time. The heist he had to do himself, Jii had sprained his ankle a few days ago when he slipped on ice.

lll

_How am I going to do this?_

His cell phone rang. He looked at the number.

"Jii, it's late. I thought old people went to bed early."

"You should really have more respect, Little Master. Anyhow, I believe I found something that might interest you..."

Kaito listened intently.

lllll

Aoko woke up early the next morning. She didn't feel tired at all.

She showered and dressed for school and after breakfast headed out to school.

Kaito joined her midway in smiles and tricks.

Then they reached the school and both sensed a strange feeling in the air.

Everyone was watching them.

"Kaito, what's going on?"

"I don't know."

They walked to class and sat down.

Then began the whispers.

"_So they're a couple now?"_

"_Did they really?"_

"_He told her?"_

"_She told him?"_

"_They what?"_

Aoko looked around the room uneasily.

She noticed Kaito completely ignoring everything.

Aoko stood up from her seat. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Okay, what is going on?"

A small pop came from the seat beside her and Kaito handed her a mop after no one said anything.

"Do I have to make you all?" The threat hung in the air

The class ran to the farthest corner away from Aoko.

Keiko walked in, looked around, and grabbed Aoko by the hand. She led her outside and after a few minutes came a scream.

The class quickly backed away from the door.

"THEY THINK WHAT?"

Aoko stormed back into the classroom and the class was running towards the window.

Kaito stood up, catching Aoko's attention, as well as the classes.

"Okay, first of all. If you're going to start rumors, gather the evidence. Second, I already know what you're going to say so let me start – _nothing _happened last night. Third, Saturday was not a date. I just took out Aoko. It was just two friends hanging out."

_Just friends?_

Kaito turned and looked at Aoko.

He winked.

_What's he thinking?_

The class looked at them still not convinced.

"Look, do you really want her to whack it into you?"

"Or do you want him to make something nasty appear?"

The teacher walked in, "What's all this? Everyone sit down and open your books to page 143."

lllll

All day school was a war for them.

Everyone, excluding Keiko, Hakuba and Akako, were trying to push the two together.

Keiko stood in front of the class, "They're already going to the dance together!"

"That doesn't matter! They're still not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Everything comes in time," said Hakuba, "I give it a week, tops."

"We're just pushing time along, no big deal."

lllll

Somehow, they managed to lock Aoko and Kaito in the tiny closet.

lllll

"Watch your hand!"

"I can't see it," replied Kaito.

Aoko tried to step back a little but her foot slipped. She fell into Kaito's arms.

Her hands grasped his collar and she felt his arms go around her.

Aoko looked up at Kaito; she couldn't see him too well because it was dark.

They stood there like that for a few minutes.

"Idiot, you don't have to hang on to me. I've got you."

"Sorry."

She straightened and fell further into his arms. Their faces were inches apart.

Kaito looked into her eyes.

_You can't make her choose! Get away while you can!_

_But..._

_But nothing! Use your head!_

Kaito took a step to balance himself and they were closer than ever.

_I can hear his heart beating._

"Listen," he whispered into her ear, "I need to pick the lock so we can get out of here. But the space is too small for me to bend down, so I'm going to ask you to..."

lllll

Their classmates fell back as they heard yelling from the closet, "YOU CAN'T BE ASKING ME TO DO THAT!"

There were a few muffles and thuds and a minute later, the door opened

Kaito and Aoko walked out. Her skirt slightly ruffled and Kaito's hair a mess.

Aoko blushed madly as she tried to run away, but Kaito held her elbow.

He pulled her close and whispered to her, "If you run away, they'll start all sorts of stories about what they think happened."

He flattened her skirt and put a hand through his hair and they walked out of school as the bell rang ending school.

lllll

Kaito walked Aoko home.

"See you tomorrow!" yelled Kaito over his shoulder.

_She's so pretty. _

He started walking away. He felt his classmates gaze on him.

_Have to ditch them if I'm going to do business with a baker._

He blew a smoke bomb and disappeared in the confusion.

Kaito thought about the day as walked a well-known path.

_What am I going to do? _

_I can't keep leading her on if I'm not going to tell her..._

_Because I can't tell her._

_It wouldn't be fair._

_But I can tell her, at the dance. She'll have seen me all night and would never believe I'm the Kaitou Kid._

_I'd have to leave her before she got too close though._

_Do I have that right, though, to make decisions for her?_

_Yep, otherwise, I'd be charged without having any sense of self-preservation._

lllll

Before he knew it, he was in front of his destination.

He jumped over the wall of one house and found the small window for the basement.

"So, you came after all. Here I was thinking you wouldn't show," said a voice.

"I have other things to do. You know I didn't believe it when I heard about you."

"Well, I couldn't believe it, either. The son of a dead magician is the Kaitou Kid. But come to think of it, who would have a better motive in retrospect."

"The same could be said as to why you do what you do."

"I have reasons other than a dead family member."

"Well, love was never a reliable source," he smiled.

"I figured you had been watching us for awhile now."

"Just when it slows down on my end. I'll have to thank Jii for helping us meet."

The figure before him smiled, "Yes, on to business, now that we have the banter out of the way. So Mister Kid, how can I help you?"

"Well, for starters you can tell me just _how_ you can help me. Then I can figure how I can help _you_."

"Fair deal. I'm used to secrets. I can keep yours quite well."

"As can I."

They shook hands and thus began the start of a beautiful friendship.


	4. A Rainy Day

Kaito looked around the classroom.

It was unbearably quiet.

He could hear the rain outside, every freaking drop.

It was driving him crazy.

That and the tension in the classroom.

Since yesterday the class had been on edge.

Why, he wasn't quite sure.

Was disappearing in front of them having something to do with it?

Or was it because they all found out that their underwear was green?

lll

Part 4 A Rainy Day

lll

Kaito grinned as the break bell rang.

_I need a drink._

Kaito walked out to the vending machine.

He put in the money, except the machine kept spitting in back out.

_Stupid machine... I could..._

"Why don't you just steal one?" asked an annoying voice.

"Sorry, I don't steal during school hours."

"So you admit to being a thief?"

"No," said Kaito turning around and wagging his finger, "I call myself a Magician."

A rainbow puff of smoke suddenly blinded Hakuba.

"Rainbow Kuroba?"

"Nothing wrong with it! Added equally you should know it makes white."

_Ahh! He's distracting me!_

He heard the machine drop a soda, felt a tingle over his skin, and then a draft between his legs.

He heard Kaito running off.

"Get back here Kuroba!" he coughed.

Hakuba ran out of the smoke and looked down in horror.

lllll

Keiko and Aoko were chatting when a cry came out from the hall.

"Kuroba! You get back here with my pants!"

The class ran to the door, bets were paid and commotion took hold.

Hakuba was seen running down the hall wearing what looked like a dress.

Kaito who was just a few steps ahead called over his shoulder, "Are you sure you don't want your shirt too?"

"I'm going to get you! And if not today, Saturday!"

Kaito sighed, "I had no idea you felt like that Hakuba but I'm sorry. I'll have to decline. I'm already taking Aoko to the dance."

"Arrrgh! That's not what I meant!"

"Looking for compliments now? All right Hakuba. I admit it. You do have pretty nice legs!"

"Damn you!"

"I feel so loved!"

Aoko watched in horror and walked back to her seat.

She heard an explosion, some yelling about "GET THAT FISH AWAY FROM ME!" and then finally Hakuba walked into class wearing pants.

But no shirt.

Other girls stared but Aoko just glared at Kaito as he walked back in.

"Why on earth did you do that?"

"I was bored."

"Turning underwear green isn't enough for you?"

"Nope."

"Kaito!"

"What, don't you have a sense of humor?" he looked at her annoyed.

Aoko sighed.

_What did you expect? Him to be nice forever?_

lll

The bell rang ending break.

The teacher walked in signaling the start of class and to stop looking at Hakuba.

lll

The day dragged by and eventually ended.

Aoko turned to say something to Kaito and noticed he was heading out the door.

She stuffed her things into her bag and ran out.

"Kaito!"

Kaito turned around just ahead of her, "Huh?"

She caught up with him, "Aren't you going to walk me home?"

_Aww, geez girl you make my life difficult._

"I'm sorry Aoko I can't today but tell you what," he took a step close to her and said almost inaudibly so that no one else could hear, "I'll take you out on a date tomorrow. How about it? Let me off today and you have me all day tomorrow."

Aoko looked at him speechless, "I - I – I ... ummm – okay?"

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!"

He walked off without an umbrella into the rain.

_Idiot._

lll

'_Stupid! What are you thinking? What was I telling you last night huh? You can't let her fall in love with you!' _screamed the voice in the back of his head.

_You need to get to know yourself better. She probably does already._

_Arrogant little..._(mumbling here).

_Watch what you call yourself!_

lll

Kaito walked down another familiar street.

_The baker, the baker, going to see the baker. _

He walked into the small café, not the one he went with Aoko the other day but another one he liked.

He watched as the waitress in front of him was about to fall with the drinks on her tray.

He grabbed her by the waist and caught the spiraling tray flat in his hand.

The waitress looked up at Kaito, "Thank you."

She stepped back as he suddenly held up a deck of cards in his free hand and asked her to pick a card and not to show it to him but show it to the people she was serving.

"Now stick it back it, anywhere."

She put it in and took back the tray.

He shuffled the cards, pulled off the one on top and asked, "Is this your card?"

She nodded, "Yes wow that was amazing!"

He turned to the people she was serving and stopped in mid-bow.

He saw who was sitting there.

In the round booth sat four people.

To his left sat Mouri Ran, who looked at him with recognition.

Next to her sat the Sleeping Detective, Mouri Kogoro, who was scoffing.

To Kogoro's right sat a woman Kaito had never seen before.

Finally, next to her sat a little boy whom he'd met before on his escapades.

_Detective Edogawa Conan or should I say..._

He looked straight at Ran.

"You're..." she started.

"Kuroba Kaito," he finished for her. He spun his hand, "Magician."

He noticed Conan's eyes widen as he handed Ran the flower and she smiled.

Conan eyed him warily.

_Who is this guy?_

Ran smiled, "Thank you, would you care to join us, there's more than enough room."

"I'd like to but I'm meeting someone."

"Oh," said Ran as the waitress gave everyone their drinks and was off to get one for Kaito.

"Where did you meet him Ran-neechan?" asked Conan innocently just as Kaito was ready to walk away.

"Oh, I met him at one of the Kid's heists. He mistook me for his girlfriend," Ran laughed.

_Good liar, she has practice, and this could have really happened, but it didn't._

"She's not my girlfriend."

"No way! I saw you with her later and she looked so happy to see you, why aren't you two together?"

_Great improve, could be an actress, plenty of potential there._

Kaito turned a little serious, "There are reasons for everything."

"Oh," then Ran conveniently remembered her manners, "I'm sorry. I haven't introduced you to everyone. This is my Dad, he's a detective. His client, Tendo Kazumi, whom he just finished a case for. And this is Edogawa Conan, my friend."

"Hi," he waved at all of them, "well I'll just be sitting over there. Later Ran-chan."

Kaito walked to the back of the café and sat at a table set for two.

_Hope I don't have to wait long._

Kaito sat there for a few minutes, then as the waitress was bringing his drink.

**_Trip!_**

_Eh, can't catch them all._

"Oh I'm sorry! I must be really off today."

"No problem."

As she and Kaito began picking up the glass...

"Oww."

"Oh you cut your finger, here."

The waitress took the handkerchief, after sucking on her finger a bit.

"Oh. Thank you."

"No problem, I have lots." And with that, out of nowhere, some came out of his ear.

She giggled, "I'll be right back."

Awhile later Kaito was sipping the tea the waitress brought him still waiting.

_When is that girl going to get here... unless..._

lllll

A scream from Ran's table broke through Kaito's thoughts.

"She's dead," came Kogoro's voice, "Ran, call the police."

The order was late; Ran was already on the phone with the police department.

Kaito came over, "What happened?"

"She was poisoned."

Kaito turned to look at Conan, "What?"

"Her lips are purple and so are the ends of her fingers," said Conan as he pointed to them.

"Get away from the body!" yelled Kogoro as he threw Conan to the side.

lll

The police arrived soon and Kaito continued watching the event's unfold.

lll

"Officer Takagi, and Sato," said Ran as the police came in.

"Don't forget me," said Inspector Shiratori as he came in.

"Murders seem to follow you guys everywhere don't they?" commented Takagi.

_Just my luck..._

It was soon established that yes, it was poison. Traces of it were found in the glass but they had no idea as to who put it there.

"So who are the suspects tantei?" asked Shiratori, with complete confidence in the tantei.

Kaito couldn't help but note the slight movement from Conan at the name.

"Well first, we have the drink mixer in the back over there. Her name is Choshi Oki, she's been working here for the past two years. The second is the waitress. Her name is Yakuta Aki and has been best friends with the client for six years. The rest of us never touched each others drinks so it wasn't any of us."

_Guess I wasn't here for that part...wait, what did he just say?_

"So there are no other suspects?" asked Sato.

"No there isn't." said Kogoro proudly.

"Yes there is."

Everyone turned to look at Conan.

"He," he said as he pointed to Kaito, "touched the tray."

lll

_What the heck! _

lll

"But he never touched the cups kid," replied Kogoro.

"But he's a magician. He could easily slip something in the cup during his trick."

"He's not a suspect Conan."

Everyone looked at Ran.

"He didn't do it. He didn't know anyone but me when he came in here. What motive would he have for poisoning Tendo-san's drink?"

"None!" spoke up Kaito.

"But that doesn't mean he didn't poison it. How well do you know him Ran-neechan? It didn't look like you even knew his name when he came in. You said you met him once. We can't base an investigation based on your ideas about him."

lll

_What the hell is he trying to do? Frame me! He doesn't **know!**_

_And he's getting out of character, he's standing different, confident and ready. He's acting like no kid. Not like I didn't already know, I had to find out especially seeing him during the magic users' club murder but who believes the whole story right away, even with proof **she **provided enough of._

lll

Ran looked down at Conan with a dangerous look on her face, "You know what Conan I think these murders are getting to be a bit much for you. Let me take you outside and we can wait for Dad to finish."

Takagi smiled, whenever he got to see the two together it made him remember that one time every time.

Kaito took a step back as Conan suddenly said, "No I'm fine! Really, I am Ran-neechan. I want to see your Dad solve the case."

Ran smiled at Conan, "Okay then."

lll

_That was scary... mental note beware of Ran-neechan._

lll

"Anyway children, as I was saying," started Kogoro, "This was no accident."

"So do you have any ideas as to who did it?" asked Takagi.

"Well I..."

"We know who prepared the drinks so let's start there," piped up Conan.

"Eh?" Shiratori looked over at Conan.

Choshi Oki snapped into the conversation. She had been staying relatively quiet with her arms crossed. "What are you saying? I have no reason to kill the friend who has helped me through the past two years of my life," her glare turned into a smirk, "Unlike the girl who has only Kazumi-kun to blame for her boyfriend leaving her."

Aki's mouth gapped at Oki's statement. "You can't be saying I would want her dead. You could have easily arranged it so that I gave Kazumi-kun the poisoned drink. After all," she looked deadly back at Oki, "_You_ did teach me how to be a waitress, hand out the drinks as they are on the tray, as you say. That means the upper-left corner drink goes to Mouri-tantei, lower-left drink to Mouri's daughter and so forth."

"Then that would mean..."

lll

_Unless he noticed, he's at a stalemate._

lll

"YOU"VE GOT TO LET ME IN THERE!"

"Who's that outside?" asked Shiratori.

"A man who says he was the client's boyfriend," said an officer.

Kaito heard a slight gasp behind him.

The man came in, out of breath and wet, and after a spark of recognition flashed in his eyes, "Yakuta what are you doing here? What's happened to Kazumi?"

The young waitress turned not to face him, "You know I still work here... and uh..."

"Who are you?" asked Shiratori.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Kappei Matsumoto. Is it true she's..."

"Yes, I'm afraid Tendo Kazumi has died today," started Inspector Sato softly, "Perhaps you can tell us your relation to the victim?"

"I am... was... her boyfriend."

"Of how long?"

"We started dating three months ago. I actually met her here; it was Yakuta who actually introduced her to me."

"It wasn't a very clean break then was it Yakuta?" asked Shiratori.

"No, but it doesn't mean anything I could never have wanted her dead. I hated her at first but I didn't hate her that much!"

"But what backs that up?" started Kogoro as he lit a cigarette, "You were still angry with her for stealing your boyfriend and you decided to kill her. Unless you can prove that you don't have any poison on you which you very well...."

lll

_No that's all wrong!_

lll

Kaito watched as the small boy who had stood behind Kogoro ducked under the table, and Kogoro fell back to sit in a chair.

"It wasn't me!" Yakuta whispered softly and began to cry.

lll

"Which you very well can."

lll

Everyone's eyes snapped in amazement.

"Your finger, you cut it earlier with the glass correct? I saw you lick it earlier. If you did handle poison you wouldn't have had enough time to make sure there was none on your hands. All you do is handle the drinks after all, and you would have had no time to put in the poison in the few moments between picking the drinks up and serving them. Add that to when Kaito first came in. When he caught the tray it turned to your right. Meaning the drink originally meant for everyone was turned. Conan's glass became Ran's, Ran's mine, and mine to Tendo Kazumi. If the waitress wanted to kill Tendo-kun she would have made sure she had a way of distinguishing each cup and would have noticed that the tray had turned. Luckily for her she didn't."

"So then that means it was..." started Takagi.

"Yes. It was Choshi Oki, who did it. The sleeves of your shirt are wrinkled and the cuffs are moist, indicating that you washed your hands recently, and vigorously. The other fact is that you are the only one here that would have wanted me dead."

"What?" exclaimed Ran.

"I put her brother, Takegawa Koshi, behind bars not to long ago for murder as well. If I'm not mistaken he committed suicide soon after. I saw the resemblance past your disguise, the fact that he's your twin brother is no secret Takegawa Kitaru."

The woman smiled.

"I was trying to kill you. You fake detective put away my brother when he did nothing. He was a victim in your trap of not understanding the human spirit. He did nothing wrong. I visited him the day before he committed suicide and he said he was innocent! He couldn't have killed his wife; you failed to see the love that was there before you glanced at the case and wrongfully called him a murderer. He's dead now and you should be too!"

She started reaching forward but was held back by Takagi and Kaito.

"You lack understanding of what is truly right and wrong. There is only one lesson to everything and you have been taught only lies."

Takagi put the handcuffs on her and led her out.

lllll

Kaito looked around the crime scene. He watched as Ran fussed over Conan as she made him put on his jacket to protect him from the rain.

He smiled.

_She knows some truths and not others... but it's all right, otherwise I don't think either of them could go on._

"Stay right there Conan-kun," said Ran as she walked over to Kaito, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I don't see a murder everyday though."

"No, and even if you do you don't get used to it."

"So how are you?"

"Eh, all right. You?"

"I keep it like a show. But anyway I have to get going now... places to go, people to meet."

"Things to steal?"

"Eh, later this week. See if your boyfriend will go."

"What? Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Why are you letting me know?"

Kaito smiled, "I'm forcing fate for a winning hand."

And in the blink of an eye he was gone in the dark rain.

lllll

"Oh so you came by after all, hum?"

"What was the deal huh? It thought you were going to meet me at the café!" Kaito started extremely pissed as he came into the basement dripping, "Did you want me to see a murder? I've seen my share. Imagined a few, been shot at before. I don't need that!"

"I didn't think you'd take it that bad. I just wanted to make sure you knew the kid."

"Well, did you know there was going to be a murder?"

"With Kudo there's a 99 percent chance of a murder happening in his vicinity, or at least some kind of crime. Robbery falls in that category to."

Kaito's anger blew away, "Miss Scientist, all that I really need is Kudo to help me. I believe we've been over this situation?"

"Well I don't know if I can get something like that done in time."

Kaitou frowned, "Shiho."

The tinkle of glass hitting the floor echoed in the room, mixing with the drops of rain hitting the roof upstairs.

"Don't call me that, and look now you've put me behind."

"What you don't like your name?"

"No fool, they could be listening."

"I have no identity problems."

"So should I call you Kaitou when Kudo's around then?" the girl asked.

"Nope. Just don't let Kudo I'm onto him and it'll be a great show for you."

"Whoopee, that's a great reward," said Ai sardonically.

"Hey, I'm risking my neck what with the Black Org maybe showing up for this jewel considering this one has been in storage for forever... never once so easily accessible."

"Did anyone ask you to?"

"Its a lose-lose situation working with you isn't it?"

"Yeah, but what can you expect?"

He looked at her, "With revenge on the line right?"

She raised and eyebrow, "Good luck with that."

* * *

AN: Reposted it because there were somethings bothering me about it. Mostly fixed it but there are probably still somethings wrong about it. 

I don't feel that it's my best chapter. It does however help me get my point across. You guys who have already reviewed see where I'm going.

Here's a  Kaitou Hint: Expect the Unexpected.

I will really be trying to put out chapters as quickly as I can but with school and college apps. wish me luck.


	5. Dates, Rivals and Stakeouts

"So it's official?"

"They're going out?"

"Who told you?"

"Akako heard it."

"So the date's today? In the middle of the week?"

"That's Kaito, has to pick the middle of the week."

"But Wednesday?"

"Oh here they come."

Ch.5 – Dates, Rivals, and Stakeouts

Aoko lay on her bed. Her alarm had just gone off and she could see dawn melting away into the blue sky.

She did not want to get up.

It was not because today could possibly be the best day in her life, but because it could also be the worst.

Keiko had cornered her after schoolthe day beforeand literally forced it all out of her.

lllll

"There has to be a reason he was leaning that close into you. What did he say!"

"Nothing!" Aoko groaned.

_I don't need this!_

"Oh please Aoko! Don't hold out on me! I just want to know! It seems like it more than ever!"

"More like it what?"

"That you and Kaitou are going to get together!"

"What?" Aoko's cheeks flushed.

"Don't play dumb. Come on! Tell me! I won't say a word to anyone! _Please!_"

The begging continued until Aoko finally caved.

"All right," Aoko dropped her voice to a whisper, "Kaito asked me out on a date for tomorrow."

Keiko burst into squeals, "Ahh yes! About time he worked up the nerve! What did you say? You said yes right? You had to say yes if he walked away looking pretty happy!"

"Isaidyes," Aoko mumbled.

"Yey! Oh, I'm so happy for you! You've finally admitted it!"

"Admitted what?"

"Oh silly, that you like Kaito of course!"

"NO I DON'T!" Aoko turned away.

Keiko frowned, "Okay, if you say so. I should be getting home anyway, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Aoko walked the long way home, past Kaito's house.

It was raining and she knew he wasn't there, but she liked it. It had a nice feeling to it just because it was Kaito's, as if it had something hidden.

She was actually sure it did.

The house was very familiar to her except one thing was odd; there was a window that she had never seen out of.

She had only noticed it recently but decided not to ask about it.

It was probably hidden behind something in the attic.

The rain was coming down harder that ever as she kicked off her shoes in the entrance.

"I'm home!" she yelled into the house.

"In the kitchen!" came a yell that surprised her.

"Dad?" she asked as she walked cautiously into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie how was your day?" said a very relaxed Inspector Nakamori sitting at the table reading the paper and smoking his pipe.

"Eh, all right… what did I tell you about smoking?"

"I know, I know, "he set the pipe down on the table, "Really? That's all? Nothing happened?"

"Nope," replied Aoko as she slammed the door of the fridge.

"Word around town has it that Kaito asked you out and you said yes."

Aoko spit out her orange juice conveniently into the sink before she choked, "What?"

"Oh it's true? Here I was thinking I won five bucks from my secretary."

"How?"

"Oh she told me, she said she heard it from Hakuba-kun when he called into the office about not coming in tonight. I really was surprised to hear that you guys were officially going out; I was beginning to think I'd have to get you two analyzed to see if there was something wrong with you…"

_He's being supportive…_

"I like Kaito anyway. He's a good kid, a bit of a clown and too laid back at times but you can see he's going places. He has to be otherwise I'm sure he wouldn't have the dedication to do what he does you know?"

Aoko started walking out of the kitchen, "Yeah. I know Dad."

The entire evening she couldn't think of anything but Kaito.

_Kaito - her **best friend** in the whole world… besides Keiko._

_Kaito - afraid of fish._

_Kaito - the **magician**._

_Kaito - the guy her father had once thought of as being **Kid**._

_Kaito - the **pervert.**_

_Kaito - the guy who said she was a tomboy._

_Kaito - the guy who could be the biggest jerk at times but then **the sweetest guy** in the world. _

_The guy who put her name in lights on the **side of a building** on her birthday._

"Ehh, I have to stop. Kaito doesn't like me! He's probably just teasing me! He just wanted me to stop bothering him," Aoko spoke into her pillow.

_But he had asked her that day, if she would want to do something later this week. It shouldn't have been unexpected, especially because she had agreed then._

_And yesterday he winked at me as he told the other kids that it wasn't a date Saturday._

_But that doesn't mean anything._

_Does it?_

lllll

That was her last thought as she fell asleep. Now she was sitting in her bed.

_Everyone will know and…_

_And…_

_And what did it matter? _

_Let them mind their own business._

_Oh, who am I kidding?_

She was about to lie back on her bed when her phone rang.

"Hello…"

"Hey sleepy head. Sorry I couldn't call you last night; I got home late."

"Kaito?"

"Are you still in bed? You sound like you just woke up. DO YOU NEED ME TO GET YOU OUT OF BED?"

The last few words echoed through her house.

"What! Where are you?"

"It's raining outside. Your dad let me in before he left. He wished me luck, do you have any idea what he meant by that?"

Aoko signed, "Not a clue."

"Well come on. Hurry up or we'll be late."

"Okay," she said as she hung up the phone.

Aoko was ready quickly but heard yells of "hurry up!"

She would respond to those with a "don't rush me!"

After she grabbed a muffin, they went out into the rain to school.

Kaito held the umbrella open so she could eat her muffin without it getting soggy.

"It's really coming down," noted Kaito.

"I heard it'd be gone this afternoon," replied Aoko as she gulped the last bit of muffin.

"Good."

They walked in silence for a bit listening to the rain.

Kaito looked at Aoko.

_I couldn't just wait for the dance could I? No, I had to go and ask her out for today. _

_Not like it's a bad thing mind you but, geez everything's moving so fast._

"Are you listening Kaito?"

"Huh? What?"

"I was saying what are we going to do when we get to school?"

"Huh? What do you mean 'do'?"

"Well, everyone knows."

"About the date?"

"You're clueless you know that?"

_When did it become strange to walk with Kaito?_

The morning had a terribly different feeling than it had ever had. It scared her.

Kaito grinned, "We'll what are you worried about?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

Aoko stopped walking.

Kaito turned and looked at her bending down a bit to see her face, "Hey, calm down. No need to get so tense. If you don't want to really go it's okay. We can call it off. We have the dance on Saturday anyway."

"Uh, no it's not that, its…"

"Huh?"

Kaito's heart stopped beating.

_She's going to ask me -_

_She's going to ask me if I like her._

_What can I say?_

"I just… I just was wondering…"

_No! I can't ask that!_

"Uh, where are we going to go?"

Kaito's heart fell.

_Okay, I'll take that as a sign that I really did want her to ask me._

"Well I was thinking that going to Tropical Land would be fun."

"Okay. That sounds good…" she replied awkwardly.

_I didn't expect an answer…_

They reached school in silence being too caught up thinking about what the other was thinking and were completely oblivious to everything…

Until the bell rang.

It was worse than Monday because it was the entire schoolyard looking at them as they walked through the parted crowd.

Kaito looked at her as they reached their lockers, "Do you want to play a game?"

Aoko looked at him, confused, "What kind of game?"

"Well we know they are expecting us to be together, because I asked you out, so we could just give them what they want."

"You mean like _pretend_?"

Kaito looked at her, that wasn't what he was thinking at all but…

"Yeah, sure."

_Maybe she doesn't like me?_

"But that's no fun," piped up Aoko shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"We should act like there's nothing different. Nothing at all."

Kaito grinned, this was better, "Okay then."

"Good."

Aoko turned to put her shoes in her locker and as she was bent over slipping on her soft shoes, she felt Kaito's hand pull up her skirt.

"Black? When'd you buy these? You've never had black before, and this gulp silky…"

Aoko whirled around to see Kaito slightly blushing, catching her off guard for a moment before she saw his grin and then the chase began.

She quickly found a mop and was swinging it at him as he jumped like a grasshopper from corner to corner of the room.

_He's faster today… Okay then._

Kaito leaped back as the mop just narrowly missed the side of his head.

_Oi, she's feisty today, must be all her worries. I'll just have to force her harder if she can get this close._

"Hey Aoko! Stop for a sec!" called Kaito from the ceiling.

He pulled out a gun and shot.

Aoko's eyes became a big as saucers as a giant black banner with silver lettering said "Aoko wears black underwear."

"Pervert!"

Kaito's laughter rang in her ears and she jabbed the mop at his stomach. He fell down attempting to dodge. Kaito felt the stick end hit the ground inches from his head.

He hadn't realized their classmates had come in and were now cheering for Aoko's triumph.

He swung his legs and she was quickly on the floor.

He jumped to his feet and notice the mop was about to bend in his knees and jumped in an attempt to get away.

Aoko was quickly on her feet and they were at it again.

It was their longest… whatever they called what they did. The same ecchi guy part of the stakeout party of Saturday, Mokichi-kun, liked to call it foreplay.

It wasn't over until lunch.

It could be concluded that their plan wasn't going well. In fact, it was Hakuba that made them call a truce.

"You've gotten your revenge," he told Aoko and then looked at Kaito, "And you've… well you're never going to be punished enough for what you do but this is the best for now."

Aoko, grudgingly, put down her mop as Kaito jumped down from the ceiling fan.

lllll

The majority of their classmates, despite the abnormality of the day, fell for it. Their hopes of the couple finally getting together went out and chalked up Kaito asking Aoko out as him just trying to put some distance between them.

At least that is what they made it appear as.

They would have gotten away with it if Kaito didn't notice the small group following them from the bushes.

_The umbrellas gave them away…_

Kaito walked Aoko to her door confirming the plans.

"So I'll pick you up at 5 right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, see you in two hours. Later."

"Later."

Aoko shut the door behind her and leaned against it for a minute.

_What should I wear?_

She slipped off her shoes and put on her slippers.

The rain had left a mist on her skin that was chilling.

She went to her room, set down her back and opened her closet.

"I have nothing to wear!" she declared to her closet an hour later.

Clothes were piled on the bed, different outfits arranged but nothing said what she wanted it to say.

It couldn't say I wore this just for you or this was something I just threw on because I don't care.

It had to be right.

_I'll shower, maybe something will come to me._

Nothing did.

She had an half an hour left and the robe she was wearing was looking pretty good.

She heard the door slam downstairs.

"Aoko!" called her father.

"In my room!" she called back.

A minute later the door opened and her dad peeked in.

"What are you doing Aoko?"

"I'm wondering what to wear."

Inspector Nakamori looked over the dresses and outfits on the bed. He had no eye for fashion but he could realize, at least, that for some reason, his daughter was displeased with each outfit.

"Umm." He walked out of the room and Aoko heard him going through his closet.

Aoko stared at the plastic bag he came in with a minute later.

"I think this, should help."

On the first hanger was a tan leather jacket, vintage and practically brand new. On the second hanger was a denim skirt.

"You can put this with that black top you have on your bed and you can wear those tan boots I bought you last month."

Aoko was wide-eyed and amazed.

It would be perfect.

"Thank you Dad!" she cheered as she hugged him and took the hangers from his hands.

"You're welcome. They were your mother's. I was kind of waiting for a day when you'd need something from your mom before I gave them to you."

Aoko couldn't hide her happiness, "I'm glad _you_ gave them to me."

He smiled, "So what time is he picking you up?"

"In," she looked at her clock, "oh my god, fifteen minutes!"

"You should get ready then. I'll stall him if you're not ready in time."

"Don't do anything too drastic!"

"I won't," he winked as he stepped out of the room.

She dressed quickly and was messing with her hair when she heard the doorbell ring.

Her eyes went over to her clock.

"Five o'clock!"

She brushed it out as smooth as she could make it and grabbed her purse as she rushed out of her room.

_Wait! Don't rush! You don't want to look desperate_ said a voice in the back of her head.

_Fine!_

She walked down the stair and walked into the living room.

"Aoko!" said Kaito as he hadn't seen her in years, "Ready to go?"

Aoko looked over at her father, "Yeah. We'll be back later Dad."

"Okay have fun," he waved at them good-bye from his seat on the couch.

"Oh, Aoko why don't we go out the back?"

"Huh, why?"

"Well you may not have noticed but there's a group from school that I believe is probably trying to follow us for our date."

"They don't know were going to tropical land."

"Exactly so let's go out the back."

Nakamori-keibu looked out the window, sure enough a group a poorly hidden teens was "hiding" in the bushes.

"Out the back is probably a good idea," he agreed.

Kaito motioned to Aoko to follow him as he went over the fence to a neighbor's yard.

She went over the fence after him and was about to jump down when Kaito took her hand.

She fell into him and she could feel his firm hold on her.

"I can do it."

"I know but tonight I have to be a gentleman."

They cut through a few more lawns and reached an alley leading to the city streets.

They were on their way to Tropical Land.

lllll

"Want to go ice skating?"

Aoko looked at him surprised, "You can't ice skate."

"I know but you can help me."

"If this is a ploy to look up my skirt…"

He waved his hand, "Now what would give you that idea?"

"Why don't we go on the dragon coaster first?"

Kaito grinned, "Sure."

He remembered the last time he had been riding the dragon coaster. He hadn't been buckled in at all, in fact he wasn't even sitting. He was hanging by one hand as he had been trying to make it back to the movie theater before Aoko noticed he was missing and would ultimately know he was Kid.

They went on the coasters, played some games, and were enjoying themselves perfectly.

They saw a 3-D Harry Potter movie, Aoko got just a little scared when the snake jumped out at them and threw her arms around Kaito instinctively.

It was getting late when they headed to the skating rink. Most of the people had left which was good for Kaito. He didn't like to make himself a fool of in front of everyone.

Kaito tied up his skates and smiled despite the fact that there was that voice screaming in the back of his head calling him and idiot.

He'd humor her.

It hit him then why.

There in that too hot locker room watching her put on her skates.

Because he'd have to leave her before she knew.

He wouldn't be her friend anymore.

And if, he hoped, if she loved him as much as he loved her then he was sure she would miss him as much as he would miss her.

So he'd make sure she was happy at least.

That they'd both be happy.

Before they couldn't.

lll

Aoko laughed as Kaito slid across the empty skating rink.

"Baka! Let me help you!" she yelled as she skated toward him.

"The ice is cold!" Kaito shouted.

"Way to state the obvious."

She was skating around him.

"Give me your hand."

"Here."

Aoko pulled and his arm came off.

She screamed as she fell back onto the ice.

"Hey it's okay," he said as he waved his real hand at her.

"Bakaito! Don't do that!" Aoko yelled as her cheeks flushed in anger.

"Okay, okay. Anyway, thanks for saying you'd come out with me."

Aoko looked at him, "What are you up to Kaito?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? Nothing."

"Well I am glad because I've been having a lot of fun."

Kaito was surprised.

"So," started Aoko, "Are you going to tell me what we're going as to the dance?"

Kaito laughed, nodding and then became very serious, "No."

Aoko stood up, "Fine," she smiled, "You can get out of here all by yourself."

She skated to the exit.

"Wait! Aoko! HELP ME!"

"Good luck!"

"Aoko!"

_Who does she think she is? Leaving me here! I thought… well I could… eh best not._

Kaito started crawling to the exit. It wasn't easy. He was halfway through when Aoko stood at the exit. She still had her skates on.

"Come on Kaito."

She pulled him up but as he was balancing himself, he slipped and fell forward on her.

He held on to her shoulders and was awkwardly trying to balance himself.

"Eh, Kaito, you're heavy."

"Are you going to just have me fall?"

"No but…"

"Okay then."

"Try balancing yourself."

"I am."

They somehow made it to the exit, with Aoko skating backwards and Kaito holding on for dear life.

lllll

Kaito handed Aoko the cup of coffee, "It's cold tonight."

"Yeah," agreed Aoko as she sipped the coffee.

They went over to a table at the Starbucks and sat down enjoying the crisp air.

"You know, I heard it might snow later this week."

"Really?" replied Kaito

Snow bad. Bad is dangerous for heists.

"Yeah."

They were silent for awhile. It back to that familiarity they had with a twist of something.

_I just talked about the weather…_

Perhaps the atmosphere was getting to him because then, uncharacteristically, he knocked the coffee cup over.

"Owww!" yelled Kaito as the coffee spilled over his lap.

"Here!" Aoko handed him some napkins.

Kaito wiped his pants, "Eh, I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay," replied Aoko as she watched Kaito head off inside.

_Maybe this date wasn't a good idea… there's nothing exactly **special** to it. It's like any other time we have gone out. If he likes me he should be a man and say it… maybe not. One thing for sure is I won't-_

"Hi, are you alone?"

Aoko was knocked out of her thoughts as she looked up from her seat.

The guy addressing her was slim, built around the shoulders wearing a black jacket, black jeans and a blue shirt. His hair was spiked forward and his face reminded her of someone.

"Are you talking to me?"

The guy sat down making himself perfectly comfortable, "Of course, I'm looking at you aren't I?" He smiled after those last words.

She shivered slightly as she realized that he was looking at her with those large grey eyes of his.

"So, what's your name? I'm Okita Sooshi."

"My name's Nakamori Aoko."

A voice came from behind her, "And I'm Kuroba Kaito."

"Oh! Who are you?" saidOkita as he looked up at Kaito.

"I'm her boyfriend," said Kaito as her put his hands on Aoko's shoulders.

"Oh!" he suddenly had the look of someone completely embarrassed. "Well then, you should have just answered my question miss. I'm sorry! It was nice meeting you both," he said as he walked off.

Aoko looked around at Kaito, "My boyfriend?"

"I - well," Kaito sputtered, "I didn't think he'd go away if I told him you were my best friend."

"Oh."

_Damn I messed that up good. Oh well… _

_Yeah but you have to keep her at arms length._

_That's hard when she's just…_

_There?_

"Umm Aoko…"

"Yes?" asked Aoko as she looked up at him from her coffee cup.

"Isn't it time that we went home?"

Aoko's heart fell… _so much for that…_

"Yeah… I guess so."

Kaito's insides squirmed as they started walking home.

She was so detached.

They weren't talking again.

It was so wrong.

_Should have listened to me… but no you had to go and ask her out. She thinks you don't like her and you're doomed now you hear me? Doomed._

_You know too much for your own good, you know that?_

_And that's why you ignore me… _

Aoko looked at Kaito as he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Aoko."

"Why?"

"Well it's just that… aww dammit!"

Before Aoko knew what was happening she felt Kaito's arms around her, close against his body.

"Kaito?"

_What's he thinking?_

They stayed that way for a moment until she heard Kaito speak.

"I don't want you to think I don't like spending time with you."

She pulled back to look at him.

"What are you saying?"

"I thought you didn't like how tonight had gone… I was apologizing?"

"Baka, you don't have to do that! I had fun. I did!"

She smiled trying to convince Kaito it was true.

Cause it was.

There was nothing in the world she would have trade for cutting across lawns, going on every ride in tropical land, him saying he was her boyfriend and the hug he just gave her out of his own love for her.

So she could never hate him.

She never would.

Of course, Kaito never knew that.

* * *

AN: a picture of Okita and where he's from is at conan esmartkid under crossings, number 2. I've really gotten into Yaiba and am contemplating a fic for that. 

I got two or threemore chapters left for this fic, then I'll write the ending to Perfect weekendbut the universe will continue I can assure you.


	6. Thursday Doesn't Even Start

Kaito walked into his house to find his mother waiting up.

"Hi mom, you didn't have to wait up," he said as he went over to where she was lying on the couch.

"Oh I know, but I think I'm going to have to tell you off for not getting home until three o'clock on a school night."

"Aww Mom, you know I'm too old for that."

"You know you're right. I've been wanting fish for awhile anyway."

Kaito tried to hide the gagging sound in his throat.

"Goodnight Mom."

lllll

File 6. Thursday Doesn't Even Start

lllll

Aoko walked into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Thursday had to be, in her opinion, the worst day of the week. It starts out normal but can go downhill fast or just turns out to be the stupidest day of the week.

She finished eating and picked up her backpack and umbrella at the entrance after she had put on her shoes.

Her eyes wandered up the stairs and then she turned to the door and walked out.

Her father hadn't come home last night.

She knew perfectly why.

Kid.

Kid was her father's goal in life.

To capture him.

To unmask him.

Reveal him for what he really was, so the world could see the person known as Kid as he really was.

He, in her imagination, was not all he was idolized as.

He could not be the world's greatest magician because that honor, which may had been based on some bias, belonged to Kaito… not that she'd ever tell him that.

He was not the smooth, confident person the crowds marveled at as he escaped into the night.

He probably had many problems in his normal life because, just like any super hero, he didn't want anyone to know his secret identity. If some did, then that number, it was safe to bet on, was next to zero.

He was probably the world's biggest liar if anything.

A liar, and a thief, even one who played by some rules, was still just that.

The Kaitou Kid was nothing special.

He couldn't be.

lllll

Kaito yawned as he sat up and looked at the time on his clock.

_Damn it. _

He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

After he was dressed and packed, Kaito was out the door.

He was tired.

_Coffee… need coffee…_

He paid for a cup at a Starbucks and was on his way to school.

It could be safely said he did not want to go.

There were reasons too; the main one being because he was tired.

He was tired because he staked out the site for the heist and went to go see Ai after seeing Aoko home.

He had had tough security but this was going to get dangerous, and not just because of the jewels origin.

lll

The jewel, the red stone of Aries, was first recorded to exist in Greece where it was given its name but to the people Kaitou had talked to it turned out to be much older and came from somewhere in off the coast of India.

Some of the more skeptical he had talked to hadn't believed anything about it possessing the power of immortality.

But others spoke of graver things.

That Pandora lived not only in one jewel but in seven.

That each jewel had different properties.

That simply trying to find one and use it would have terrible consequences.

They had to be used together, or a terrible imbalance would be created.

If used wrongly they could be used to destroy the world.

The worst thing of all was that each granted different things.

lll

The first gem gave youth, it's inner gem is said to be white.

The second gave fortune, the jewel's color: green.

The third gave the power to become as invisible as a ray of light and so the color was recorded as yellow.

The fourth granted the gift of transformation. The jewel's color: orange.

The fifth healed wounds and was blue.

The sixth jewel granted immortality and was as Kaito always knew to be: red.

The last jewel granted knowledge, and it's color is black.

lllll

Upon learning about the jewels, Kaito couldn't help but feel a foreboding in the air around him. Anyone who had just one could create and imbalance.

It had freaked him out when he read up more on the "Red Stone of Aries."

It had been passed down from woman to woman in the Kudara family. The current owner's wife was from the line. Kudara Miho had no family left when she married Tsugutaka Kyu; she died shortly after their marriage with no apparent reason.

She had simply withered away.

lll

That was ten years ago.

lll

Now after ten years the jewel was taken out of storage and had been on display at the Tokyo History Museum until Kid had sent the message.

The owner had promptly taken it back, decided it best not to put it back into storage, and had installed quite a security system.

The only think that looked pretty bleak about the heist was the thumb-print recognition gel pad.

Kaito really hadn't thought of a clear way to get past that.

If you didn't count the idea of maybe cutting off the guy's' thumb.

But that went against Kaitou rule number one.

No one gets hurt.

However, he trusted something would come to him, especially when that listening device planted in Nakamori-keibu's collar was bound to pick up something.

lllll

He had told Ai of the jewels at their fist meeting. That and his previous knowledge of the Pandora gem, before all of the seven jewel crap came in.

The Pandora gem as far as he knew would only grant immortality when the Volley Comet came close to the earth.

If that knowledge was to be applied to the other jewels then by themselves the jewels were next to helpful. In fact the information on the Kudara family proved that if the "Red Stone of Aries" was one of the seven jewels, they were outright deadly.

lll

When he spoke of the first jewel, she had done something very odd.

She opened her mouth as if to speak but then shut it and turned to her studies.

"Do you think the organization has any of the seven jewels?"

"I wouldn't know," she stated plainly.

Kaito couldn't help but feel as if she knew something.

lll

She had also told him her side of the story on their first meeting.

Her sister had been murdered. She was not told until she had finished making the APTX-4869 and when she was going to be killed, she committed suicide only to find she had given herself a new life.

Like Kudo Shinichi, she was now a child.

She had told Kaito that all she knew was that the Organization, the boss's favorite Vermouth, what Gin and Vodka had done to Kudo.

That the organization was definitely trying to find someway of obtaining immortality or youth and they were doing _something_ with a computer program.

Ai had a lot of trust in this new stranger she had only met. Perhaps it was because he was like Kudo, but not quite.

Or it was because, like so many others, he had lost someone because of that damned Black Organization.

lll

"Will the pill for Kudo be done in time?" he asked her as he stopped on his way home after dropping off Aoko.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. But if you don't go home soon you might not need him because you'll sleep through the dance and your heist."

"Hey I know how much my body can handle!"

"Uh-huh. You know, getting it done doesn't make it easier with you around."

"Fine I'm going but I won't be back until Friday."

"Good I'll be able to get some work done."

"I'm glad. If this works out the Black Organization is bound to show up and we'll be able to take a good chunk of them down."

_If you're lucky Kaito-kun._

lllll

Kaito sat in class and was relatively bored. He reached into his collar and pulled out the earphone, stuck it in his ear and listened.

"_Geez, I'm tired and this is getting annoying. After all this there is no way Kaitou can get through this," _he heard Nakamori saying across town.

Inspector Nakamori had had a tough night. He was not in a good mood. After Aoko had left for her date he was forced to leave his comfy couch and go back to Tsugutaka's penthouse.

Why?

Because in case Kid had somehow gotten through the three inch steel, thumbprint recognition gel pad set only for Tsugutaka, who was bound to be incapacitated because of Kid, someone was going to have to open the door to get to him.

So Tsugutaka added Nakamori-keibu's thumb print to the list of people able to open the vault.

Nakamori sat down and started drinking his coffee but spotted someone in the process.

"Officer Kuraki!"

The rookie stopped in his tracks and turned to Nakamori.

"Yes, sir?"

"Has there been any word on getting Kudo Shinichi to be here?"

"No, all we keep getting is his answering machine."

"Snot-nosed punk. Never reliable. Don't know why Megure-keibu swears by him…"

_Kaito smirked._

_Ho, ho! Oh, you'll get Kudo Shinichi all right…_

lllll

Aoko looked over at Kaito. His chin was in his hand and he had a bored look to him.

They hadn't really talked on their way to school. Kaito kept yawning whenever he opened his mouth.

Spending time together returned to the norm, and Aoko could not make heads or tails if this was a good or bad thing.

Last night ended nicely but unrevealing in Kaito's feelings toward her.

_Not that there should be any…_

Because that would be openly admitting she wanted the relationship to move forward, which she didn't want to say, just yet.

But she couldn't say that she wasn't happy with the way things were.

There was nothing wrong in being just Kaito's friend.

Nope nothing at all.

_Yeah… right._

A high pitched sound threw her out of her thoughts.

"OW! AIEEEE!" started the class.

The sound was coming from Kaito.

"Kuroba Kaito! What was that noise?" started the teacher once she regained her sense of hearing.

Kaito, who looked in a little bit of pain himself, looked around, just a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

"Would you believe me if I said my stomach?"

The class started laughing.

"If you're hungry Kaito, please leave now and do something about it."

Kaito got up, "All right."

With a sigh he poofed out.

_Darn Nakamori-keibu! Screaming about dropping your coffee on your lap doesn't help me… well actually… **it does!**_

Kaito turned and headed to the gymnasium.

lllll

_RIIIIINNNNNNGGGG_

"Dammit!"

Kaito looked down from were he hung from the gymnasium ceiling and then back at his fingers hard at work.

"Yes!"

The wires connected and everything was set.

He lowered himself down to the floor and then looked up after flipping the switch in his hand.

The ceiling was as it was when he entered about three hours ago.

He grinned and went out through the roof's exit.

lllll

Aoko looked at the empty seat next to her.

The bag hung on the side and a few papers were on the desk, waiting for someone to pick them up.

She signed as she stacked them and stuck them into the bag.

Thankfully his bag wasn't full of tricks or would explode if opened. Nope just that thin little binder of his. It was amazing how he stayed at the top of the class with how much he fooled around.

She picked it up and was heading out when she bumped into...

lllll

"Where are you going Kid?"

Kaito turned, "What do you mean 'Kid' Hakuba-tantei?"

"Just calling you by your name."

"I have a name and it's Kuroba Kaito."

"How funny it is that your different names are so similar."

"Humm… what do you want?"

"I'm just here to give you a warning on behalf of Akako."

"Don't tell me you became her slave."

"It has it's perks."

"Well as long as she treats you good, congrats."

"Thank you. The message is that you're not going to achieve anything if the angel doesn't save you. Good luck with that Kuroba cause there can't be an angel that would save you."

"So much you know. I know my share of angels and devils."

"If you say so Kuroba," said Hakuba as he left with the chilled wind coming from the direction Kaito was headed.

lllll

Ai looked at her computer screen and then over at the spinning test tube rack.

It was almost there the antidote.

But as always one key element was missing. That one that would make it complete.

Ai sighed.

_At least this one will last longer than the previous but it will still put quite a strain on his heart… for now this is the best I can do…_

_I can only rely now on his will to live._

She turned back at the screen when she heard a beep.

"What's this???"

"What's what?"

Haibara looked behind her and saw Kaito.

"Oh it's you," recovering from her almost heart attack, "I thought you wouldn't be back until friday. You know you're lucky Conan isn't coming for awhile."

"Eh -no, I was bored, I saw the runt in a phone booth not far from Ran-chan's house on my way over."

"So he was calling Ran then?"

"I guess so, he had the bow tie to his mouth so probably."

"Well Kudo better be prepared for one of his best weekends."

"You mean it's ready?"

"Yes and I think I'm close."

"You're close?"

Ai rolled her eyes, "To a cure you idiot."

"OH! Yeah, hehe… but I find him so useful already this way, turning back and forth."

"It's not healthy so don't get used to it."

lllll

Aoko looked at Akako. "Oh I'm sorry! I should have watched where I was going!"

"Oh it's okay Aoko-chan. I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Really? What's up?"

In the months since Akako had come to their school she had become friends with the kind girl. Everyone had admired her, except for Kaito, but only Aoko had made the effort to be friends. Akako was determined to pay her back.

"Well I think you should sit down first."

"Has something terrible happened?"

Akako smiled, "No," and then she turned serious, "but something might."

"Huh?"

"I'll put it simply for you. I have… _dreams_… and well they usually tell the future. So I'm going to tell you watch out for Kaito. He doesn't listen to me but he might for you. He's playing with a fire that he doesn't understand. He'll get burned and then he could never see you again. I don't think either of you would like that."

With that Akako stood up and walked out of the room leaving Aoko dumbfounded.

lll

_What did that mean? What does Kaito ever do that could be dangerous?_

_His magic tricks don't count._

_He's careful about that._

_But he is hiding something… there's been more to Kaito for awhile now. There always has been but that energy wasn't focused._

_It has been through someway now…_

_But how?_

lllll

Kaito stood in front of his house…

_3…2…_

"Kaito!"

He looked down the street to see Aoko running up to him. "Just where did you go?" she pushed his bag into his stomach.

"Oouf! I was there. Just invisible."

"What are you now David Copperfield?"

"Ha! That guy's got nothing on me!"

"Except for maybe a few million dollars."

"Hey!"

"Whatever… umm so I'll see you tomorrow?"

He put his bag down inside the gate, "How about now?"

"We went out just last night."

"Don't tell me _you_ don't like hanging out with me?"

"No it was just that… well…"

Aoko looked up at him. He was awfully close again.

"Are you going to tell me what we're going to be?"

lll

_What are we?_

lll

Kaito sighed in defeat then looked up at her.

With _that_ smile.

"No, you have to wait for that dance."

"Then you'll just have to go and do what it is you do," replied Aoko turning away.

"All right then."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"You're such a jerk."

Aoko looked up at Kaito as she was suddenly turned around to face him. She felt his hands at her shoulders pulling her towards him, her face inches from his.

"Do I really deserve such a compliment?"

She could feel his eyes searching her. _But for what?_

_For an answer._

_Oh then…_

"Yes. Yes you do," replied Aoko almost scared by what her words would cause.

"Then…" Kaito's grip loosened but still just as close, "I'll just have to work on that."

He brushed her hair behind her ear and then turned to go into his house.

For a moment Aoko was surprised and then felt something at her ear.

And it wasn't just the tingle that his fingers had caused creeping over her skin.

Aoko reached to feel the spot where his fingers had touched her to find a rose.

* * *

The next chapter will be up soon and will be showing Kaito's point of view of the perfect weekend. 

That is if I can get ten reviews and I don't sleep for the next few days then I think I can get it up before christmas!

Happy Holidays!


	7. Follow Me

Kaito woke up bright and early Friday morning.

And it was _not _because he wanted to.

_Eh… voices. No… wait… it's just one._

"Come on Kaito! Wake up! We're going to be late."

"It's the pretty voice…" Kaito murmured as he turned over.

"Pretty voice?"

"Pretty voice that yells a lot… usually like pretty"

Aoko steamed at the comment, "Kaito… WAKE UP!"

She pulled the covers off him. She stopped for a moment, staring at him.

"AHHH! Aoko! Stop, pleeaaase! I'm _tired! _And it's _cold!"_ he yelled sitting up quickly as he pulled the blanket away from her and lay back down.

That's when it hit him as to why Aoko wasn't responding. She just saw his clover boxers. Usually a lucky pair, but not this morning.

He coughed as he stifled the red creeping into his cheeks.

Aoko came around to where his head was just sticking out of the covers, a tinge of red in his cheeks.

"Oi, you look tired."

"It's cause I haven't put on my face yet," he looked back at Aoko.

She was smiling.

"Huh?"

"You know I should have thought of it years ago. You're always seeing my underwear but I never see yours. Clovers, honestly what are you, Irish?"

"No! I just like clovers…" he replied trailing off.

"That is not very original considering Kid has that clover thing."

Kid was the last thing he wanted to talk about with Aoko.

"I'm tired!"

"From what? _OH…_ your job. Did you have to work last night?"

"Uh… yeah," replied Kaito hesitantly as he sat up, put on a t-shirt and pointlessly ran his hand through his hair.

Aoko had started looking around his room, most couldn't handle the general mess, "Just what is it you do?"

Kaito was very scared just then because she was rapidly approaching his desk.

"Oh I work with other magicians. I'll take that thank you."

He rolled up the plans to the Tsugutaka building, which he had stupidly left on his desk before he crashed for the night. Said plans promptly disappeared.

_What's he hiding?_

"What was that?"

"Just some plans for a trick. Nothing important, I just can't let anyone see them."

"Is it for the one you're going to do at the dance?"

"Yep."

"Can't I see them?"

"I thought you were so worried about being late for school?"

"Oh my God! The bell is going to ring in five minutes."

With a quick "PON!" he was dressed in a wrinkled and rumpled school uniform.

"There I'm dressed. Let me brush my teeth and then we can go," he said picking up his bag.

"But we still won't make it!" she yelled as she followed him into the bathroom, "The teachers going to make us hold buckets."

"When does she _ever _do that to us?" replied Kaito with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Ew," then Aoko thought for a moment, "Never, but we can't risk it. We've never been late after all."

Kaito spit out the mouthful and rinsed, "Fine. We'll take the fast way, okay?"

"The fast way?"

"Yeah. It's easy."

lllll

File. 7 Follow Me

lllll

"This is not the fast way!" yelled Aoko.

"Look we only have a block to go and if you trust me we'll be there in five seconds."

"Only because it's you Kaito."

She had gone through the sewer, a few buildings through entrances and exits she was pretty sure the owner was ignorant about and now was on the roof with Kaito with a few yards separating her from school… and the ground.

"I can't do this!" she said turning away back to the stairs.

"You can't go back down!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist.

"Why not?"

"Because people just started working in there and they're going to wonder how you got in there."

"I'll tell them I was following an idiot."

"Come on! It's easy. Just don't look down and you'll be fine."

"I'll fall."

"I won't let you."

Aoko's heart jumped at the words, "Really?"

"Really."

Kaito got behind her, his hands lightly at her waist. He followed her easily as she walked along the ledge, his words guiding her not to look down, watch for how it's cracked there, etc.

At the end, they climbed down a fire escape and in seconds were in the schoolyard.

Then the bell rang.

"Early right?" said Aoko as she looked over at Kaito.

"I can't be right all the time."

_Damn lucky underwear.  
_

lllll

They did not end up holding pails of water but were given cleaning duty for after school.

"I can't stay Aoko."

"You made me late. You stay. It's all your fault anyway. We would have been better off running."

"I have to work."

"You should have thought about that this morning."

"Please Aoko. It's important."

"What would be so important that you leave me here stuck cleaning the classroom?"

"Insurance that I'll be where I need to be tomorrow."

"Don't tell me you have to work?"

"If I show up today I don't have to. Please Aoko. I asked you, and I should have checked at work first but I really wanted you to say yes."

"Can't you just call and say you'll be late?"

"No! Then I have to work later and I know it's going to be late as it is."

"Fine! Go! But you owe me for this."

"Ha! Thanks Aoko. I won't forget."

He quickly put himself in suave Kaitou style, to have some restraint, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow!" he yelled as he ran out and whooped.

_What was that all about?_

lllll

_Some genius you are Kuroba. Now she's definitely going to think you like her._

_I do! I love her but that doesn't change the fact that I'm Kid._

_Have you considered telling her? Letting her make up her own mind?_

_When has any intelligent man ever done that? But never mind that now, the game has just begun._

_You know this is really not fair because he has no idea that a game is being played and you're monopolizing his time from Ran-chan._

_Well I think somehow the Black Org. is higher on his to do list. Plus I don't believe he's the kind to waste time._

_If you say so._

_I know so. _

lllll

"Mister! Give me a dozen red roses!"

"Wow you're in a rush. We have several here."

"Your best please!"

"Oh, well then these just came in this morning. Beautiful really. You headed on a date?"

"Uh yeah…" he replied distractedly. "Those are nice," he complemented as he noticed the roses the elderly man was handing him.

"Thank you. I pride myself in my roses."

"You're welcome… How much is that?"

"That's fifty dollars."

"Great. Keep the change."

"Thank you," he smiled and then whispered as the young man walked away, "Meitantei Kudo Shinichi."

lll

-Earlier-

Kid's cell phone rang in his pocket, "Hello."

"Hey Kaito. It's me. I just gave it to him. He should be heading to shopping district on his way to Ran's house soon."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The elderly man Kaito was disguised as snapped shut his phone and sat next to his large sign that said "Roses."

lllll

After Shinichi bought the roses from Kaito, he hurried to the Chinese restaurant.

_I really shouldn't be exerting myself._

Shinichi found the Chinese shop uncharacteristically empty except for the clerk at the registrar.

Said clerk was Shinichi's age, with brown hair, green eyes and the cutest apron that usually caught the attention of most customers.

"Can I help you today?" asked the girl brightly.

"Uhh yeah. Can I get everything on the menu to go?"

"Sure," the word only added to her cheeriness and after she pressed a few buttons, "That'll be twenty-three fifty."

"Okay," said Shinichi as he shelled out the money.

A few minutes later, after Kaito had watched Shinichi walk back and forth waiting impatiently the food was ready to go.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

He left a tip.

_Geez he tips like nobodies business. _

lllll

Kaito followed Shinichi for the rest of the afternoon. He perched on the roof of the Mouri detective agency while they ate regretting that he didn't have any food himself.

That caused him to start thinking which led to his mind playing the worst-case scenarios.

lll

"_I'll never speak to you again!_

"_You traitor. You were there laughing all the time… you betrayed my feelings!_

"_You've been playing with me. You never cared about me at all. I was your pawn! A joke. You bastard._

All of them ended with Aoko running off and him yelling that it wasn't true, to come back.

"I can't even kiss her without torturing myself, can I?" he asked himself aloud.

Then he heard voices.

_Aww, crap they're leaving._

The sun was down now but it had left it's mark in the sky. He dressed in black and set out following them.

_Oh, they're headed for the Tokyo Tower._

He took to the ground and disguised himself as just another face in the crowd and took his seat at a bench just as the couple stopped to talk.

"Yeah Ran I'm fine. I was just thinking every time I get the chance to see you; I have to leave. I hate the thought I have to leave you. I don't like to."

_Ooo… he screwed up there. She didn't want to hear that. She wants something she hasn't heard before._

"And since when did that matter huh? You always leave and you never hang around for more than a day. You should have some kind of choice as to whether you leave or not. You left me in a restaurant, with your cousin, and your credit card! Was that supposed to make up for leaving me there?!"

"I noticed you charged the heck out of it."

_That was lame. So much for being quick with the brain reflexes._

"But you know what; it wasn't like I had you foot the bill," continued Shinichi, "That would have been really rude! Then I'd allow you to yell at me but I'm not going to. And hey, I'm trying to do my job. My job does not involve you. I don't want it to. Unfortunately, it does require me leaving you at the most inopportune times. But that's why I call you. To see how you are. Get it?"

_He did have a point there. I don't want Aoko involved with my work. Oh she's stuttering… or very upset. Back away Kudo, I need you alive._

"It was only the dinner we shared and the dessert you would have paid for anyway. If you don't like leaving me, don't. Pick a different job. You don't have to be a detective. If you don't like the strain it puts on our relationship don't bother calling. It doesn't really make me feel any better."

_That was cold. At least he has the sense to know it._

Shinichi sighed and looked down at the floor, "You're obviously lying, Ran. I know you. I know you look forward to my calls, you like to know I'm there, thinking about you."

_That's a little presumptuous there._

This time Ran took a breath. "But you're _never_ there Shinichi. You're always off... somewhere. I don't even know why you took me to that restaurant… You said you had something important to tell me."

_Just tell her… what harm can it do?_

"Yeah, I still do."

"Well, quit wasting time because for all we know a corpse is going to interrupt us."

_She has a point there. Ha! He's blushing cause even he knows it._

"Well I was… I was going to tell you…"

"Please tell me Shinichi," she said softly.

_I feel like I should not be watching this… I'll give them privacy. Oh damn it I can still hear him… might as well watch. Keiko would enjoy watching this. It's like those 'Chick flicks' she watches._

"That… that I … I … I … love you."

_That took guts man. I mentally bow for your superiority… in this field anyway._

"I love you. And no matter what you say, I always will. I always have."

_Oh my God… He's holding her hands… and **he just kissed her**. Who does that? I don't! **I don't and I'm the freaking Kaitou Kid!** Where does he get the nerve to do that? I don't know if I can trust him with Aoko. Wait did I just hear what I thought I did?_

"Will you marry me Ran?"

_He just asked her to marry him! What is he, just out of prison… eh strike that. Being a kid must be like a prison in a way. _

_Well it was a nice show and I know she's going to say yes… even though Ran-chan is one of my favorite people and I hate to see her with someone against me. Oh well… I have to go. Being Kid involves a mandatory to do list. This is going to be fun…_

lllll

_Ahhh! They're coming!_

"I'll meet you tomorrow keibu. Goodnight."

Kaito hung up the phone and slipped out just as Shinichi opened the door.

He watched from his spot in a tree as Shinichi picked Ran up bridal style.

"Shinichi!" she laughed.

He laughed, "One day, this will be for real."

She blushed madly.

_Couples… they're so… ech. _

_You're just saying that cause you want to be with Aoko like that._

_Shut up you._

lllll

Aoko sat on her bed clutching her pillow.

_What was he thinking?_

Her hand went over her cheek where he had kissed her.

Her phone ringing jolted her from her dreamy state.

She picked it up an inch and then let it drop. Slightly mean, she knew, but she didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

_Then a sudden horrible thought hit her. _

_What if that had been Kaito calling?_

_That would mean she had just hung up on him!_

_Damn it!_

She picked up the phone and dialed Kaito's cell phone.

It rang for a few seconds and then it picked up.

"Moshi moshi. Kaito speaking."

"Kaito, did you just call?"

"Aoko? Uh no."

"Oh then I'm sorry to bother you. You must be working. I'll-"

"Wait it's okay. I'm on -" Kaito looked through the window at Shinichi and Ran making out on the couch the glint from her hand catching his eye. _Humm… that's a nice rock there… isn't that Fujimi Yukiko's engagement ring??? that son of a biscuit…_

"- a break."

"Okay. So ummm… what's going on?"

"Nothin' much really. Uh… I was thinking about… somethings."

The seriousness in Kaito's voice was something new to her. He rarely was serious with his near constant grins. Anything he said rarely had meaning behind it to Aoko - unless it had the sting of sarcasm to it.

"What were you thinking about… Kaito?" asked Aoko softly.

"Mainly about what I did this afternoon. Before I left."

"Oh."

"IfyouwanttohitmewithamopIhavenoproblemwithit!" Kaito spit out.

"I don't want to hit you!" Aoko slammed her pillow onto her bed.

Kaito's brain stopped functioning for a moment.

"What did you say?"

"I don't want to hit you."

"You don't want to hit me?"

Aoko huffed, "Did you just go deaf? I don't want to hit you."

"Wow, I'm just really surprised that's all. Usually you'd have my neck for something like that. The whole class had a bet for it."

_He's not going to tell me. Not unless I make him._

"Well, you did say you'd pay me back. I took it as a partial payment," she said casually.

_Did Aoko just switch places with Akako? What is she after? _

_Kuroba you're an idiot. You've been watching a couple all night but you still have no brains._

_Ohhh…_

"Really… well then now I don't have to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

_What! What!_

"What we are… for the dance."

_Smooth Kuroba. Oh wait. Kudo's fainting on Ran._

"Eh Aoko I got to go now. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait Kaito!"

"Bye."

The click echoed in her ear.

"Biscuit head…" she muttered as she hung up the phone and lay back down with her pillow.

lllll

_OH BOY! He's in it deep._

Kaito watched as Ran put the "Conan" glasses on Shinichi.

_She's definitely known for a long time. It does seem like this would be a good way to go about pinning him down._

Kaito slipped down a bit on his branch to see Ran exiting and heading to Doctor Agasa's house.

_Hummm… Ai's probably home._

Kaito watched Shinichi sleeping on the couch and continued watching casually as Shinichi screamed for Ran.

The only part that alarmed him was a string of conscience swear words that could have rivaled Nakamori-keibu's.

_Do I really want Kudo for this?_

His attention turned to the clicking of heels on the sidewalk as Ran made her way back to the Kudo mansion.

_Better get comfortable… _

_Her stance is deadly. Oi, good luck Kudo. May God be with you._

Ran opened the door of Shinichi's house and saw Shinichi sitting on the stairs, his head in his hands.

He looked up at her still wearing Conan's glasses.

"Shinichi?"

_He could have saved himself if he had taken them off._

"Hi Ran-neechan." He took off the glasses.

_A little late._

"Shinichi, are you Conan?"

_I should have brought my camera. Then I could black mail him. Eh, I can still write a script when this is all over._

"Yes."

_You signed your own death warrant._

"How?"

_Boy that was a long story…_

Fortunately for Kaito he had found a very comfortable spot as he watched the laughs and angst.

"How long are you going to be Shinichi this time?"

"Just till about Monday night or so. The last one I took lasted about a day. Monday night I should be… Conan – again."

_Wow that sucks. Okay so I'm going to end up monopolizing his weekend but it's for the good of everyone. That organization can't be allowed to survive._

_Oh hey, they're talking about me now._

"Shinichi, who was that who came in as you after the memory egg case?"

"Well, that was… the Kaitou Kid."

_You just can't say that expecting a calm response._

Ran jumped back, "What?"

"Well remember that dove," Kudo was sputtering now, "Well it was his. He owed me a favor and came here on his own. I think he also knows about the black organization but we rarely meet. And when we do we're usually against each other anyway."

_She looks ready to pound him._

"And the other time?"

"I don't know it's a big game to him."

_I take offense to that._

"Don't ask me to work out his mind. It's crazy enough to justify my actions, but Kid's? There's probably a huge story behind that laugh of his."

_Stupid detectives._

Ran's face was priceless, "Well that's _stupid_! If he knows about the black organization and you do too, why don't you both think and work together? He probably has some grudge against the organization too. All you're doing by opposing each other is giving _them_ a laugh!"

_She'll support my plans… I hope… that and that I never have to be at the receiving end of her punches._

"Would you trust a thief?"

"Better him than a murderer."

"Point taken."

_Yep it's the girlfriend that's real smart. There is truth to that statement. Behind every man is a great woman… speaking of which…_

Kaito grinned.

_He has to cooperate._

_It was really in his best interest._

lllll

Ai watched the entire thing. She looked over at Kaito as he left the scene.

Her eyes snapped as she heard the shadow behind her.

The shadows betrayed nothing hiding in the darkness.

But the moonlight did.

The usually blond hair was white in the moonlight.

She smiled.

_Word travels fast._

lllll

Aoko could not sleep after her conversation with Kaito.

So like any girl she put on her pajamas, grabbed the bucket of ice cream and placed herself in front of the TV to organize her thoughts…

With no progress.

The door slamming gave her something stimulating to think about.

"Dad? Are you home?"

"You still up Aoko?" Nakamori Ginzo asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. What's going on? You look excited."

"I am! That detective is coming tomorrow!"

"Kudo Shinichi?"

"Yep. With him there is no way Kid is going to get away even if he did get to the jewel."

Aoko couldn't believe it. Her father had been sure many times before but this time something felt different.

They started talking about their weeks. Since the notice of Kid's heist they really hadn't had much time to catch up.

He was drinking coffee as Aoko sipped her tea.

"How did your date go?"

"It was fine. We went on every ride in Tropical Land," her father's raised eyebrow caught her attention, "Well almost. Then we grabbed some coffee at Starbucks and then we came home."

"Nothing happened?"

"No… well at Starbucks one guy, Okita something asked if I was alone. He was nice and all but then Kaito came back, I had spilled coffee on his lap, and said he was my boyfriend and the guy went away really embarrassed."

"You did understand he liked you right?"

"What, oh… that makes a lot more sense now."

"But nothing else happened?"

"No."

"You sound upset."

"Huh?"

"And you should be. He's an idiot. What's he waiting for?"

"I don't know."

"Well at least we know for sure he likes you."

"What?"

"Well he has to. You guys have been inseparable since I can't remember when and I'll save some money not having to get you two analyzed," Ginzo sipped his coffee, "He asked you to the dance right?"

Aoko sighed, "Yeah."

"He's going to pick you up?"

"He's bringing me the costume."

Nakamori frowned, "It really makes no sense. If he has doubts I hope he realizes he's wrong," he looked at his daughter who was blushing, "You do like him right?"

Aoko nodded yes.

"Well I have no problems with him."

Aoko laughed, "Remember when you thought he could be Kid?"

"That was a stupid thought."

"Yeah," Aoko grinned, "It was."

"It's getting late and you have to look nice tomorrow, beauty rest and all that."

"Okay. Goodnight Dad."

"Night sweetie."

She kissed her father goodnight and promptly went to bed.

All night she had dreams about clover underwear, Kaito's costume at the ski fancy, Hakuba yelling "If that's not proof enough!" and the kiss and then the mysterious shadow of Kid who kissed her full on the lips.

All of which she forgot as she woke up to a snowy Saturday morning.

* * *

AN: (1) The bucket holding is illegal now but I thought it was fun to put in because I was reading some Ranma recently. I realized for the first time that the names Kaito and Okita are anagrams. Trust Gosho to do something like that though it still might be an accident because I'm not sure about the kanji. You can find Yaiba mangaat Toriyama's World. 

(2) Here is a deleted scene between Ran and Ai that I took out because I realized it messed up with the statement in Perfect Weekend about Ai not being in the house when Ran went to go see if Conan was there. Stupid complicatedtimelines...I will not be using it for the story but it is a nice scene so here it is…

* * *

Ai watched from the darkness as Ran made her way through Doctor Agasa's house. 

_She's looking for Conan. I could easily disguise as him but she would then wonder where I am. She's figured it out many times, she deserves the truth. Continuing the charade is pointless considering the antidote, if I'm right, will be ready in two months. After that it's only a matter of time that **they** show up, if Kaito's plan doesn't work._

Ran, satisfied and confident that Conan was not there fell to her knees. Ai was startled as she heard sobs of relief and disbelief.

_**She would pretend everything was all right and cry in the dark…**_

"Neechan?"

Ran looked up from her hands to see Ai standing in the doorway.

"Ai-chan?"

"Neechan, please don't cry. You shouldn't. Not here. Not alone," she was standing in front of Ran.

Ran smiled and wiped her eyes, "I'm fine, really," she added as she felt Ai's eyes looking over her face.

"Why were you crying?"

Ran's eyes teared again, "Because… the truth hurts sometimes but when added with happiness, relief, it can hurt a lot more."

Ai put her arms around Ran's shoulders, "You shouldn't be telling me this. You should be telling this to that person that makes you feel like this. It's not good to cry alone."

Ran looked at Ai in amazement, "Are you..?"

"Ask him."

"He knows everything, doesn't he?"

"Do you believe that?"

Ran laughed, "No." With that word she gathered her courage and walked out of the darkness.

* * *

The scene was meant to show that Ai cares for Ran and is past the Conan crush, at least enough to let Ran be happy. Notice a lot of people want Ran to be happy but she rarely is… go figure. 

Well… eh… yeah that's it. Merry Christmas and I'll see what I can do in time for New Year. Lots of work left.


	8. The Last Chance

Kaito slept a bit when he got home. It was about midnight and he felt he needed some shut-eye.

_The thing is… when you have a heist tomorrow it really is hard to sleep the night before._

So he was out roaming a bit in the cold fresh powdery snow when he _coincidentally_ came by the Mouri Detective agency.

As he made his way to the icy roof he noticed the lovers asleep in bed. Nothing x-rated of course… just asleep.

He found a spot in a tree outside their window and watched.

He noticed some movement inside.

He had been sure he hadn't made a sound but sure enough there was Mouri Kogoro entering the room and just glaring at Shinichi.

_OI! And I thought Nakamori had a temper!_

lllll

File. 8 - The Last Chance

lllll

Nakamori Aoko woke up Saturday morning to find the air fresh and snow on the ground.

Her head ached a bit…

_That's it! No more ice cream before bed!_

Then she remembered what today was and suddenly all the pain went away as it was replaced by a new feeling.

Excitement and anticipation.

She picked up her cell phone and looked at it.

_New Message_

She clicked a couple of buttons and put the phone to her ear.

"_Hey Aoko it's me. Sorry I had to hang up on you. Well I'll be by around six to give you your costume and pick you up okay? Talk to you later." _

Aoko's heart fell for a second until she realized the message was still playing.

"_Oh… and I uh… didn't forget what we were talking about, okay? Bye."_

Aoko looked at the time on her cell phone.

It was nine in the morning, meaning that there were still nine more hours until Kaito came.

_What am I going on about? It's not as if I'm his girlfriend or anything…_

_And he hasn't said if he likes me or not!_

_But he might say something tonight, right?_

"Well I can't exactly get my hopes up can I?" she said to her reflection in the mirror.

_Cause it'll hurt… if he doesn't… after all this._

Aoko decided it best after a while not to linger on any depressing feelings and if whatever happened, it happened.

She dressed in an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt, brushed her teeth, pulled up her hair and grabbed her mop.

It was time to get some frustrations out on the house.

lllll

Kaito looked at his watch.

Noon time.

The cell phone in his pocket vibrated.

"Hello."

"Kid?"

"Ran-chan! What are you doing? I gave this cell phone to Shinichi-kun."

"Kai-"

"Not over the phone!"

"Are you having identity problems?" Ran asked with her own tantei-air, "You sound like Shinichi more than usual."

"Only to make sure I have your help. No actually, I think this might be my real voice. I've been messing with voices for so long I forget which one it is."

"All right then. Is this what you meant the other day?"

"Okay you got me."

"It's good you feel like being honest. I assume you want to meet us correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then, where do we meet?"

"Uh… I think Kudo's house is safe enough. Unless you'd like to meet at Agasa's?"

He heard the whispering in the background.

"He says Agasa's is fine. And Kid, we want answers okay? Remember Ran-neechan can be scary."

"I know. _Trust me_, I remember."

"Okay," her voice light and sweet, "We'll be there in half an hour."

"Got it, oh and tell Shinichi-kun to check his answering machine. It's so careless that he doesn't check his messages.

"Kid…"

"Yes Ran-chan…" asked Kaito scared.

"Don't insult my fiancé. Okay?"

"Yes… uh, miss."

"Thank you, good-bye."

With that the line went dead.

_Only because she reminds me of Aoko…_

He sighed.

He had a lot of work to do still.

lllll

Ai sat in front of the television. She felt numb and a bit tired.

It probably had something to do with not sleeping for the past two days.

She knew how much Kaito needed Kudo as himself and in coming out with the temporary antidote she had pushed herself to her limits.

This would be a golden opportunity to take them down, or at least a good portion of them.

But the best part would be that it would look like Kid did it.

Kid did everything.

They would not see Kudo Shinichi there.

They wouldn't even dream that the real Kudo Shinichi was still alive.

Her cell phone rang.

"Hello, Haibara speaking."

"Hey, it's me."

"What's going on?"

"It seems like everything will be going fine. They should be arriving in awhile."

"Is that all you called me for?" she asked annoyed.

"Yeah, were you sleeping?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter right now does it?"

"Yes. It does. I'll be needing your help tonight. So rest up okay?"

"You owe me!"

"Okay… seems like I owe everyone something these days. See you later."

"Bye!"

She dozed off in her thoughts, wondering what he had decided at the last minute for her to do until she heard the footsteps.

lllll

The afternoon had gone by quickly. Before Aoko knew it it was already four. She looked through the house and everything was sparkling clean. Then she realized how icky she felt and decided a nice long bath would clear that up.

Feeling satisfied with her state of cleanliness she put on a robe and detangled her hair.

She really didn't have anything to do except wait and it didn't seem much fun to start the homework she had while waiting for Kaito.

Resigned to sitting on the couch and watching tv she was surprised to hear the front door opening.

"Aoko, you home?"

"Kaito?"

Kaito walked into Aoko's living room and looked around.

"You're home alone?"

"Uh yeah, what's that?" asked Aoko as she pointed to a large bag and box Kaito was carrying.

"Our costumes and my make-up kit."

"Oh, okay. So what are we going to be?"

"Well I felt at first being Lupin the Third and Fujiko would work great. What with me always all over you and Fujiko not minding to hit him, it works right? But then I realized you can't exactly _fill in_ Fujiko," Kaito ducked a blow to his head, "And that would be a problem so I decided that we be…"

"Tell me it's not Kid and Princess Nakamori!"

Kaito looked at Aoko surprised, "I never repeat a trick! What would make you think that!"

"It seemed like something you really liked."

"Yes, I did like it, but it is not good to repeat things – like mistakes for instance."

_Mistakes?_

"Anyway," continued Kaito, "We will be going as Arsene Lupin and Ganimard's daughter."

"Eh? He didn't have a daughter!"

"Well I feel it allows for the plot to thicken, and plus," he unzipped the bag, "You get to wear a pretty dress. Now hold still…"

He took out a handkerchief and put it over her head. Somehow, it touched the floor, and as it did Kaito simultaneously pulled it off. Suddenly she was dressed in a green dress, satin and velvet with pearl lining and gold lace trim.

Aoko turned and looked at Kaito.

"I wasn't wearing anything but underwear under that, and now I suddenly find myself in a corset. Care to explain?"

"Not particularly, but look I have pretty shoes that go with the dress!"

He pulled out a pair of heels from the bag that was suddenly very empty.

"These you'll put on as we leave, and now it is time to do you're make-up and hair."

"Stop trying to divert me!"

"Why? It's so easy!" Kaito grinned in delight.

There was nothing better to him than making Aoko nervous. It was probably because he was so nervous around her.

"Now," started Kaito with a more flamboyant air than usual, "I will do your hair and makeup!"

Aoko looked at him confused, "It's not as if it's a big deal… is it?"

"Well… it's complicated."

And with those words, he began on working on taming the wild things that make Aoko's hair Aoko's.

First, he pulled out a spray bottle. Damp hair was easier to work with. He loved feeling his hands through her hair. It was personal and he then felt partly responsible in creating the beauty that would appear later that evening. If he was responsible, he could claim her. That was all he wanted. He became lost in his thoughts as the strands of hair slowly took form. First in a halfie because there was just so much hair. Her hair seemed to be symbolic of her personality. Wild and fiery, but then gentle and cooperative. There seemed to be no limit as to the number of surprises she could pull out on him.

With the remaining part of her hair, he twisted it around the hair-tie in sections creating a bun effect in which he stuck in a white rose.

He stepped back to admire her, how only on her did his imagination work best.

He put down the brush and pulled out a box and opened it.

Shivers ran down Aoko's spine. How intimate and gentle he was with her. Taking every pain that she look just right with no pain to her.

He did this for no one else.

"Close your eyes."

She closed them. She felt him take great care in curling her eyelashes. He caressed her eyelid as he applied the eye shadow. He powdered on the light blush like butterfly kisses.

It was so gentle.

"Open."

She did as requested and looked forward as she noticed that he held the mascara bottle.

The _thing_ came near her eye.

_Blink!_

"Don't blink! Well… at least nothing got on you."

"Well it's weird!"

"Just look at me okay?"

So she looked at him. It was easy too because somehow as he was applying it he wasn't looking at her eyelashes but at her.

"Good. All done."

He held a mirror up to her and she looked at her reflection. Her eyes glittered and sparkled against the shadow. The gold in her hair glimmered in the light and finally when Kaito pushed her in front of a full length mirror she could see the extent of his work. Her blue eyes shot out beyond the green. Her figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere and she felt like a princess.

"Now, that you're ready I believe I should be getting ready too. Excuse me."

Aoko's head tipped as she watched Kaito enter the bathroom. She heard the window cracked open, the toilet flushed, the water running and then finally the squeak from the door announcing that he was emerging from the bathroom.

His hair was still unmanageable for the most part, done back, but he had finally managed for some of it to stay down.

His old-fashioned suit looked like something from France, as it should have, and he wore it well. The gold cuff links, the pocket-watch, the black suit jacket and pants over the white shirt. Over the jacket was a cape with red lining. He wore a silver monocle and held in his right hand a top hat; all of it made him look vaguely like another 'gentleman thief.'

"You… look nice," said Aoko finally.

"Eh… thanks but you look nicer," replied Kaito, he looked at his pocket-watch, "It's six-thirty, do you want to start walking over?"

"Ummm, sure."

It was funny, before they headed out the door Kaito suddenly had the look of "oh yeah!" and went back to the empty bag in the living room. He stuck his entire arm inside the bag and then pulled out a small pouch purse that held a fan, an umbrella and a furry shawl that matched Aoko's dress.

"So you don't get wet, or cold… and if you want to hold anything," he said as he placed the furry shawl over her shoulders and slipped the pouch onto her wrist.

They stepped outside and as he opened the umbrella for her he put on the top hat.

"Ready?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

He held out his bent arm to her. She looked at it confused.

"You're supposed to hold onto to it."

"Oh!" she blushed and then put her hand through.

"And now you are a lady," he whispered.

lllll

-Earlier-

"You're actually going to do this?"

"It's the only way."

"You can over-exert yourself. For all you know the antidote might just fail on you right then and there. Then what are you going to do? Imagine how Kaito will react when he hears…"

"Nothing's going to happen. I've felt perfectly fine since yesterday."

"Yes after that nice fainting spell which allowed Ran to find out everything."

"She knew a good chunk to begin with."

"How does she feel knowing that you're going to do this?"

"Surprisingly she's taken it rather well."

"She has faith that you can do it. I mean if you've been deceiving her for this long, it'll be easy to take on another identity and just fool the world again won't it."

Shinichi stayed silent.

"I'm sorry," said Ai, "You didn't deserve that."

"It was hard, but if this can help Ran and I can be free then I won't care how it's done as long as it's done."

"You could draw them out by calling them. Ensure they'll be there."

"Kaito took care of that already with the notice. The jewel itself screams Pandora."

"Then good luck…"

"Don't worry, I got enough 'training' and apparently I do have some skills."

"It might not be enough."

"So what if anyone notices he's just a little off today."

"You'll still need it…"

lllll

"_My precious silver bullet…"_

lllll

Aoko looked at Kaito. There was something calm about him tonight. He seemed so at ease with himself as if everything would go just as he wanted it.

And hopefully that would be the same way that she wanted it.

"You want to dance right?" Kaito was looking straight at her.

"OH! Yeah," she put down her drink.

They had been talking since they left the house about everything under the sun and they seemed so at ease with each other it wasn't until they finally fell silent for the first time had the thought of dancing occurred to either of them.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Even though it wasn't that slow of a song he held her less than half a foot from him.

"Thank you Kaito."

And he blushed.

-Finito-

lllll

AN: So who else is wondering exactly what the heck is going on around here? Well don't worry we've still got lot's of stuff to go through even if this is the end to "The Dance." Look out for a quick one shot of Hakuba and Akako's side and then well get the heist going.

Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Review on any questions you have and I'll be glad to answer them.


End file.
